Sensaciones Verdaderas
by Cobain-Chan
Summary: Alguien está por comenzar una intensa caza deSangres Sucias...y Harry tendrá que pasar por dolorosas situaciones para darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos...¿Cuanta Sangre tendrá que derramarse? HarryxHermione RRs!
1. La Carta

**Sensaciones Verdaderas**

****

****

****

****

****

****

Capítulo I: La Carta

Las estrellas brillaban especialmente para el mágico castillo, la luna les sonreía, y con el brillo prestado del astro rey, el sol, les brindaba rayos tenues azulados, los cuales se colaban por las ventanas del castillo, iluminando los pasillos y rincones.

El silencio y la calma reinaba en el castillo de Hogwarts. Todos dormían tranquilamente en sus camas, escondidos entre sus sabanas. Excepto cierto chico, cuyos ojos aún no se habían cerrado, y seguía en vela a pesar de que ya pasaba de la media noche.

Sus deslumbrantes ojos verdes brillantes parpadeaban des vez en cuando, perdido en sus pensamientos. Pasó una mano por sus rebeldes cabellos negros, ésta era como la quinta vez que lo hacía, rascandose su cicatriz a la vez.

Harry Potter es su nombre. Cualquier mago o bruja sabe de él, su apellido se hizo más famoso que nada. Al principio a Harry le gustaba que la gente le tomara en cuenta y que le hablaran incluso le gustaba su cicatriz...Pero con el paso del tiempo fue cambiando de ideas rápidamente, y aquí lo tenemos, el único chico que aún no dormía.

Desde que llegó a Hogwarts a su sexto grado, Harry ha tenido problemas para dormir.

¡Grhg!

Unos de los ronquidos de Neville lo sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Se giró y vió a todos sus compañeros de los dormitorios de Gryffindor durmiendo placidamente. Parpadeó de nuevo y se escondió en sus sabanas, tal vez ya era hora de que intentara conciliar el sueño. Bostezó, y para su sorpresa se quedó dormido de inmediato.

==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==

-Hey Harry...Harry!...HARRY! -Potter se despertó sobresaltado del susto. Tomó sus gafas y se las colocó. Su amigo Ron lo miraba con rareza mientras le aventaba el uniforme a Harry.

-¿Qué pasa, Ron?

-¿Qué pasa? Harry ya es muy tarde! Si no te apresuras no alcanzaremos a desayunar y no llegaremos a la clase de Snape!

-¡Rayos! ¡Snape! No recordaba que los miercoles nos toca Pociones a primera hora! -Harry comenzó a vestirse lo más pronto que pudo. Ni siquiera se puso bien la corbata, solo la colocó en el cuello de su camisa.

Ron desesperado le ayudó a colocarsela bien mientras que Harry con difíciles maniobras por que su amigo le impedía mover los brazos se puso sus calcetines y zapatos.

Ambos tomaron sus mochilas y salieron corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitían. Al salir de la sala comun se toparon con varios alumnos que ya venían de regreso, y eso los alarmó aún mas, desesperados corrieron mas de prisa.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor muy agitados. En la mesa de Gryffindor aún quedaban unos cuantos chicos, y eso los calmó un poco. Entre ellos vieron a una chica de abundante cabellos castaños que estaba revisando los libros de su mochila.

-Hey Hermione! -La chica volteó a mirarlos rápidamente y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Harry y Ron corrieron hasta la mesa y se sentaron en ambos lados de la chica.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Ya es muy tarde

-Preguntale al señor dormilon- Dijo Ron entre risas divertidas. Hermione de inmediato se giró a mirar a Harry.

-Eh..sí, es que me quedé profundamente dormido- Balbuceó.

-Bien- Dijo la chica, sacando uno de los libros de la mochila.

-¿bien?- Repitió Ron, mientras se servía jugo de calabaza.

-Sí, bien. Eso es algo bueno, Harry nos había contado que desde hace tiempo no dormía bien- Dijo sin despegar los ojos de su libro. Ron levantó las cejas y se encogió de hombros, Harry solamente asintió. Su amiga tenía razón y se alegró de que Hermione no lo regañó por levantarse tan tarde, como lo hacía cada vez que él o Ron hacían algo que Hermione consideraba malo.

-¡Demonios!- Exclamó el pelirojo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Ya no hay comida!- Señaló las bandejas vacías.

-Oh, no se preocupen...-Hermione guardó el libro en la mochila. Dirigió su mirada a su plato que estaba cubierto por una servilleta, se la quitó y ambos chicos se sorprendieron por ver la cantidad de comida que Hermione se había servido- Les guardé un poco.

Ron soltó una risa de emoción y se sirvió del plato de Hermione, Harry también hambriento se sirvió de lo que dejó Ron.

-No Harry, sirvete lo que queda -Le dijo Hermione al ver que Harry había dejado comida en el plato de Hermione.

-Pero..¿tu no vas a comer?- Le preguntó inseguro.

-No, yo ya comí suficiente.

-Vaya! Gracias Hermione! Pensé que no comería nada- Exclamó Ron y Harry asintió, su amiga solo sonrió y se colgó la mochila al hombro.

-Bueno, bueno, ya es hora de que vayamos a pociones -Ron le dió el último mordisco a su pierna de pollo y Harry se bebió todo su jugo de calabaza, y salieron corriendo junto con Hermione.

Afortunadamente para Harry, pociones no estuvo tan mal. Casi lograba que su poción saliera morada como la de Hermione, y Snape solo le quitó 5 puntos a Gryffindor durante toda la clase, incluso le sorprendió que los de Slytherin(con los que conpartían la clase de pociones) no hicieron ningún comentario sobre él ni escuhar las risas de Pansy Parkinson.

Pero Harry cambió de opinión cuando Snape de repente decide dejarles demasiados deberes.

Al salir del aula de Snape Ron y Harry ya tenía la cara de asco.

-¡No puedo creer que nos haya dejado 50 centimetros de pergamino sobre las pociones curativas!- Exlacmó Ron casi en llanto.

-Y cuando todo parecía que iba a salir bien -Repuso Harry con enfado.

-Ay, no hagan tanto alboroto, en la biblioteca hay un libro que habla sobre eso- Terció Hermione.

-Pero claro, Granger siempre tiene la solución ¿no? - Los tres amigos se detuvieron al toparse con Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy.

-Apartate Malfoy- Exclamó Harry.

-¿O sino que?

-Te lo advierto Malfoy...

-¡Oh no me digas! Potter me salpicará de la asquerosa sangre de Granger, Oh no!- Pansy reventó en carcajadas, y Draco sonrió de triunfo al ver a Ron y Harry furiosos.

-¡No es gracioso, idiota!- Ron sacó su varita y se dirgió a Malfoy, pero una mano lo jaló de su túnica antes de que llegara.

-No le hagas caso, Ron -Harry vió como Hermione lo jalaba, y Ron resignado la obedeció.

-Vaya, vaya Granger, siempre evitando peleas, pero pronto caerás -Está vez Hermione lo miró severamente.

-Antes de que eso suceda tendrás que usar por fin tu cabeza...Y eso no ocurrirá jamás- Harry y Ron rieron y salieron corriendo para seguir a su amiga que se había ido de largo , dejando a un Malfoy callado. 

-Me las pagará esa sangre sucia de Granger...

==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==

Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en la biblioteca sumergidos en un mar de libros, haciendo sus deberes, entre ellos los de Snape. 

-Y entonces yo le dije: ¡Hey pedí una cerveza de mantequilla! -Harry rió y Ron sonrió satisfecho, olvidandose de que aún le faltaban 30 centimetros de pergamino por terminar.

-¡Harry!- Una melodiosa y conocida voz resonó por toda la biblioteca, Harry se giró y se topó con la figura de Cho Chang. Le sonrió y se levantó dejando sus deberes inclocusos, y se dirigió hasta ella. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y ocultó su vista en un gran libro, para no toparse con ellos. Ron se dió cuenta de que aún no terminaba y se puso a escribir de nuevo.

-Hola!

-Hola, Harry -Le contestó mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosas.- Sí bueno...pensé que tal vez...bueno solo si quieres claro...podríamos...vernos en algun lugar.

-¿En algún lugar?

-Sí, ya sabes para...bueno...pasar tiempo.

-bueno

-¡Genial! ¿Donde nos vemos?

-No sé, donde quieras.

-Bueno entonces en los jardínes cerca del algo está bien?

-Sí, bien.

-Entonces nos vemos ahí después de la cena! -Dicho estó dió media vuelta y se marchó. Harry pudo ver que las amigas de Cho la esperaban en la puerta, y al llegar con ellas todas estallaron en risitas. Harry sonrió y se dirigió de nuevo con sus amigos.

-¿Y bien?- Le preguntó Ron.

-¿Y bien que?

-¿Qué pasó con Cho?

-Ah!...bueno, nos quedamos de ver...-Ron lo miró picaramente y rió. Hermione bajo un poco el gran libro que escondía su rostro y miró a Harry con misterio.

Justo la chica iba abrir la boca para decir algo cuando una lechuza entró volando estrepidamente por la biblioteca y dejó caer un sobre en la cabeza de Hermione. La chica tomó el sobre y los tres vieron descorcentrados a la lechuza que se marchaba.

Hermione abrió el sobre y lo leyó rápidamente.

-¿De quién es? ¿Qué dice, Hermione? -Le preguntó Ron con interes.

La chica se levantó de su silla con la mirada baja, tomó sus libros lo más rápido que pudo y los metió en su mochila, se la colgó al hombro e hizo bola la carta y la arrojó. Y sin decir nada se marchó corriendo.

Ron se quedó con la boca abierta mirando la puerta por donde Hermione se había marchado. Harry se levantó y fue a recojer la carta.

-¿Que dice, Harry?-Preguntó al ver que Harry la leía.

-Es de Malfoy...-Harry se la aventó a Ron.

_Querida Sangre Sucia:_

_Quiero darte las gracias por haberme insultado._

_Pero quiero dartelas personalmente..._

_Ven esta noche después de cenar, en el lago._

_Pero ven sola, sin tus amiguitos Potter y Weasley, sino _

_lo no haces como lo pido...Entonces tenlo por seguro que_

_te arrepentiras..._

_                                                                 -Draco Malfoy_

-Ese idiota de Malfoy!-Refunfuñó Ron, apretando los dientes.

-Sí pero que puede hacer Malfoy? No creo que pueda hacer nada.

-¿Qué tratas de decir Harry? ¿Que nos quedaremos sin hacer nada?- Harry vió como las orejas de Ron se volvían rojas del enojo.

==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==

Hermione no llegó nunca al Gran Comedor. Ron trataba de convenser en vano a Harry para que no fuera con Cho y mejor fueran con Hermione. Pero Harry estaba decidido a ir con Cho.

-Vamos Harry, puedes verte con Cho cualquier otro día!

-Pero Ron, es que...es Cho...

-¿Y Hermione que?

-Pues sí pero...

Harry se detuvo. Alguien se había acercado a ellos y los miraba burlonamente.

-¿Donde está Miss Sangre Sucia?- Era Draco Malfoy, acompañado de Crabbe y Goyle.

-Largate Malfoy!- bufó Ron.

-Vaya vaya, Weasley,¿enojado?

-¡Cállate y largate!

-uy Weasley cuida esos modales

-¡Harry dí algo! ¡Insultó a Hermione!

-Eh? - Malfoy rió al ver lo distraído que estaba Harry y se marchó, seguido de sus dos amigos que desde lejos parecían unos gorilas.

-¿Harry qué te pasa?

-Lo siento, mira...que tal si cuando vaya con Cho, vigile que no le pase nada a Hermione?

-¿Y cómo harás eso?

-Bueno, quedé con Cho en el mismo lugar en que quedaron Draco y Hermione- Ron sonrió y sus orejas dejaron de estar rojas. Después de eso solo se dispusieron a comer, sin siquiera temer de que algo peor pudiera suceder en Hogwarts.

_______________

**Notas:**

¡Mi primer Fanfic de Harry Potter! Tenía muchísimas ganas de escribirlo, y aquí lo tienen. Puede que por ahora se vea muy aburrido pero les garantizo que no será así.

Sobre parejas, bueno va a ser un HarryxHermione. Es mi pareja favorita, la amo! 

¿Qué creeian? JAMAS dejaría a Harry con la detestable de Cho Chang. La odio!(sin ofender a su fans....si es que tiene)

Tal vez estuvo algo largo...pero es mejor así, ya que quería llegar hasta la parte de la carta de Malfoy.

No pueden perderse los capítulos que vienen, a menos de que no quieran saber que pasará ahora, y que peligros se vienen para Hogwarts.

Espero que les guste, y ¡Dejen Reviews!...sí no es mucha molestía, claro =P

Me despido, saludos a todos...

~Ésta niña os agradecerá si un review le dan =P...~ 


	2. En el Lago

**Sensaciones Verdaderas**

Capítulo II: En el Lago

Ya casi caía la noche en el castillo de Hogwarts. Los alumnos se disponían a irse a sus respectivas torres de las casas, cada uno con cara de satisfacción. Pues venían de regreso del Gran Comedor, donde comieron de la más exquisita comida.

Algunos ya iban bostezando, otros iban a paso rápido y muy preocupados porque   aún tenian deberes por terminar. No obstante, ni Harry ni Ron iban entre ellos.

Harry y Ron, cuidándose de los profesores y prefectos, tomaron el camino contrario y salieron del castillo.

-Harry... -Ron caminaba al lado de Harry inseguramente.

-¿Que?

-Sé que te gusta mucho Cho, pero trata de no distraerte, ya sabes por sí algo raro pasa- Harry se detuvo y lo miró fijamente.

-Sí, sí, Ron, descuida...después de todo no tengo nada mejor que hacer como pasarla bien con Cho sin preocupaciones ni nada -Le dijo sarcástico. Ron frunció el ceño y lo miró tan severo como Harry lo miraba.

-Mira Harry, siento muchísimo que tus planes de pasarla bien con Cho sean arruinados porque Malfoy se meta con nuestra amiga y no sabemos de que sea capas  ese idiota.

-¡Pues si Hermione no le hubiera dicho nada yo no tendría que estar vigilando si Malfoy hace algo o no!

-¡Pues en ese momento no pareció molestarte, porque todos vimos como te reías, Harry!

-¡Pero...!

-Está bien, sino quieres vigilar a Malfoy yo mismo lo haré -Ron comenzó a caminar pero no llegó muy lejos, Harry lo había tomado del brazo.

-No Ron...Lo siento, es solo que me dejé llevar.

-De acuerdo Harry, entonces será mejor que te vayas o sino Llegaras tarde.

-Sí -Harry soltó a Ron cuando vio la sonrisa de su amigo. Y sin mirar atrás se fue corriendo hasta el lago. Ron se quedó mirándolo hasta que lo perdió de vista, suspiró y dio media vuelta caminando hacia el castillo.

Harry llegó a los jardines que se encontraban a las orillas del lago. Recorrió todo el lugar con la mirada y se topó con una figura sentada en las hierbas, Cho Chang. Ella también lo vio y lo llamó, Harry sonriente se dirigió a ellla.

-¡Hola, Cho!

-¡Hola! -Harry se sentó al lado de Cho, cerca de unos frondosos arbustos.

-Y bueno...

-Eh...¿De que quieres hablar?- Le preguntó Cho tímidamente, a la vez que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

-Pues...no sé...¿Que tal el Quidditch?

-¡Oh! ¿sabes? tal vez cambie mi escoba modelo Comet por una Nimbus 2000 o 2001

-¿En serio?

-Sí, es que he estado ahorrando un poco -dijo con una risita, Harry le sonrió y centró su vista al cielo, viendo como poco a poco cada estrella aparecía.

Podía escuchar el susurro del viento, y la brisa de la noche le pegaba en la cara, dando una sensación de frescura. La noche había caído por fin, la luna volvía a brillar para el mágico lugar y las estrellas destellaban una y otra vez sus hermosos brillos.

Una suave mano se posó sobre la de Harry, y él la tomó también, girando su cabeza para toparse con los ojos de Cho.

-Harry...

-¿Sí?

-Yo...bueno..tu...me gustas mucho, Harry -El muchacho se sonrojó bruscamente, su corazón latía acelerado y de pronto se puso muy nervioso.

==-==-==-==-==-

Del otro lado de los matorrales y arbustos una chica de cabellos castaños recién llegaba, con un aire serio pero nervioso. Sus pasos se volvieron cada vez más lentos, hasta que se detuvo totalmente.

Draco Malfoy sonreía burlonamente, mientras que a sus ambos lados, Crabbe y Goyle permanecían callados.

-Llegas tarde Granger.

-Vaya, ya es un progreso.

-¿Qué? – Malfoy cambió su expresión burlona a una confusa.

-Ya es un progreso que sepas leer un reloj, como para decir que llego tarde..¿No crees? Sí sigues esforzándote así, pronto también sabrás leer un calendario.  

-No te pases de lista, Granger...

-No lo hago.

-Te crees la reina de todo ¿verdad? –Malfoy siguió mirándola como antes, pero ahora con su ceño fruncido y con un tono de desprecio.

-No.

-Sí, si lo es...Te crees muy lista porque tienes a dos idiotas que te hacen compañía, pero...¿Sabías que no les importas ni a Potter ni a Weasley? En realidad no le agradas a nadie, y sabes porque? Porque eres una asquerosa sangre sucia, y eso no es todo, eres presumida, enfadosa, engreída, chismosa y odiosa.

-Cállate, Malfoy...

-¿Lo dudas? ¿Crees que miento? ¡Pregúntale a cualquiera y eso te dirá! Es más...¡Hasta Potter y Weasley te odian!

-¡No es verdad!

-¡Te detestamos! –Malfoy sonreía victorioso al ver la expresión de la chica, mientras ella lo miraba con enojo.

-¡CÁLLATE! –Hermione levantó su mano y con todas sus fuerzas la dirigió a la mejilla de Malfoy. Pero antes de que la mano de la chica golpeará la mejilla del chico, él la detuvo. Apretando con suma fuerza la muñeca de Hermione.

-Ese truco ya me lo sé –Le dijo sonriendo.

-¡Ay! ¡Suéltame, me duele! –Hermione hacia muecas de dolor mientras sacudía su brazo, intentando soltarse.

-Crabbe, Goyle! Ya es hora, vamos! – Ambos asintieron y se dirigieron a Hermione. Draco la soltó y de inmediato, los dos chicos la tomaron de ambos brazos, impidiendo que la chica se moviese.

-¡Suéltenme, par de idiotas! –Hermione intentaba soltarse de Crabbe y Goyle, pero ellos eran tan grandes a comparación de la chica que no necesitaban ni el más mínimo esfuerzo para mantenerla quieta.

-Sin Potter no puedes hacer nada ¿verdad? Mira que fácil me ha resultado todo esto –Malfoy se acercó a ella, con aire triunfador y sin borrar esa sonrisa. Pero Hermione aprovechó que Draco que había acercado y le dio una fuerte patada en la entre pierna.

-¡Ay! –Draco cayó al suelo y colocó ambas manos en la entre pierna, mientras gemía de dolor. Crabbe soltó a Hermione y corrió a Draco, preocupado. Goyle dudó en ir también o no y Hermione aprovechó esa oportunidad para soltarse. 

-¡Imbéciles! ¡Síganla! –Les gritaba adolorido mientras Hermione corría.

Goyle asintió asustado por el tono de voz que Draco había utilizado, y desesperado corrió hacia la chica. Goyle estaba a tan solo unos cuantos pasos de distancia de Hermione, y se le lanzó cayendo encima de ella. Hermione gritó del dolor y de nuevo estaba inmovilizada, puesto que Goyle tenía su gorda mano sobre la espalda de la chica, aprisionándola contra la hierba. De inmediato llegó Crabbe hacia ellos, ayudando a su compañero a que Hermione no escapara de nuevo.

-Así está mejor...-Draco que ya se había recuperado, se acercó a ellos- Levántenla!

Crabbe y Goyle la tomaron de ambos brazos y la levantaron sin dificultad alguna, mientras que Hermione solo miraba con odio a Malfoy.

-¡Ya déjame ir Malfoy!     

-Claro...después de que te haga pagar por la vergüenza que me hiciste pagar. Es indignante que un repugnante sangre sucia como tu haga quedar en ridículo a un mago de sangre pura, en especial si es un Malfoy!

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y que harás? ¿Decirme la hora?

-No me provoques más... –Draco sacó lentamente su varita de su bolsillo, y apuntó decidido a Hermione- Hace tiempo mi padre me enseñó un buen hechizo.

-No...no te atrevas Malfoy! –El tono de voz de Hermione se volvió tembloroso a la vez que una sensación de miedo se apoderaba de ella. En cambio, Malfoy se veía cada vez más decidido, apretando más fuerte su varita.  

Draco dio un paso más...Crabbe y Goyle apretaron con mucha mas fuerza los brazos de Hermione, preparados para salir corriendo en cuanto Draco soltara el hechizo. Y Hermione sentía su corazón acelerado, viendo con miedo y desesperación mezcladas la varita de Malfoy.

-¡NOOOOO! –Gritó aterrada Hermione cuando Malfoy daba otro paso más y abría la boca para decir el hechizo.

Draco se detuvo y rió al ver la expresión de terror de la chica. De nuevo volvió abrir su boca, ahora sí listo para hacerlo, pero antes de que pudiera decir alguna sílaba algo se había aventado contra Malfoy, haciéndolo caer bruscamente contra la hierba junto con su varita, la cual se fue rodando.

-¡Harry! –Gritó aliviada Hermione , mirando como Harry sacaba su varita y se acercaba a ella.

-¡Ustedes! Suéltenla a menos de que quieran que utilice mi varita contra ustedes –Le dijo mientras los apuntaba con su varita amenazadoramente, Crabbe y Goyle inmediatamente soltaron a Hermione muy asustados, y corrieron hacia Draco Malfoy, que aún yacía en la hierba.

-¡Harry! –Volvió a llamarlo Hermione, no tenía palabras, estaba agradecida de que justo a tiempo llegara su amigo a rescatarla. Por todo su cuerpo recorría la sensación de emoción y alegría por ver a Harry y su corazón latía con una tremenda fuerza que incluso ella podía escucharlo. Se encaminó hacía él, esperaba que Harry le dijera algo pero para su gran sorpresa Harry la tomó bruscamente del brazo, lastimándola y la jaló.

Harry se alejó de ahí corriendo y a la vez jaloneando a Hermione antes de que Draco y sus dos amigos los alcanzaran.

Ambos llegaron a un matorral, donde Cho Chang los esperaba.

Harry no soltó a Hermione sino hasta que quedaron justo enfrente de Cho, la cual llevaba una cara de enfado.

-Lo siento Cho, es que tuve que ir por Hermione...- Cho solo asintió, sin dejar de mirar a Hermione con resentimiento.

 Hermione miró de manera extraña a Cho, y luego miró a Harry de reojo...Hermione pudo ver que Harry la miraba con fastidio. Bajó la mirada y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Yo...será mejor que me vaya...- Balbuceó y salió corriendo hacia al castillo, sin mirar hacía atrás puesto que no deseaba ver ni a Cho ni a Harry...y mucho menos juntos.

-¿Qué hacia Hermione Granger por aquí? –Preguntó Cho cuando vio que Hermione ya había entrado al castillo.

-Nada. –Mintió Harry.

-¿Nos estaba espiando?

-Claro que no Cho

-¿Entonces? – Insistió Cho.

-Lo que pasa es que tenía que ir con ella para...

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?! –Harry no pudo ni terminar su explicación ya que Cho muy molesta lo había interrumpido, y él confuso la miró serio.

-¿Cómo pude que?

-¡Citarte con Granger al mismo tiempo! 

-¡No me cité con ella! –Gritó Harry ya desesperado.

-¡Pues no te creo! –Los ojos de Cho se llenaron de lagrimas y se dio media vuelta, Harry intentó detenerla pero no lo logró. Cho se había ido corriendo hacia el castillo.

Harry se quedó callado un buen rato, mirando al castillo, como si de repente Cho fuera a salir. 

Suspiró resignado, estaba harto y muy cansado.

Y después de unos minutos, él también corrió hacia el castillo, antes de que Draco, Crabbe y Goyle llegaran.

Harry entró por el retrato de la señora gorda.

Ya nadie estaba en la sala común.... o al menos eso le pareció cuando recién entró, pero cuando pasó por la chimenea vio una figura sentada en uno de los sillones. Harry intentó evitar ver o hablar a esa persona pero no le resultó ya que la persona que estaba sentada se levantó y se giró a él.

-Harry... – Le llamó tímidamente Hermione. Lo había esperado ahí sentada y Harry maldijo por eso.

-¿Qué? –Le contestó molesto.

-Quería agradecerte por ayudarme...

-¿Sí? Pues yo también te agradezco por arruinar mi cita con Cho! –Harry no podía contener más su enojo, y sin darse cuenta explotó, gritándole a Hermione- ¡LA ARRUINASTE! TODO IBA TAN BIEN!

-¡Yo no sabía!

-¡TODO IBA BIEN!...¡ESTABAMOS A PUNTO DE...DE BESARNOS!- Hermione sintió un golpe en el corazón, y de pronto se puso más triste aún y ese nudo en la garganta que tenía le exigía salir, provocando una amarga sensación de dolor.

-Perdón, Harry... –Dijo casi en susurro, pero para Harry no era suficiente. Seguía muy molesto.

-¿PERD"N?...¡MI CITA CON CHO SE ARRUIN" POR IR A RESCATAR A UNA SANGRE SU.... –Harry no terminó de hablar al darse cuanta de la barbaridad que estaba por terminar de decir. Su cara de enojo se esfumó y sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera desde lo alto congelando hasta su estomago. 

Hermione bajó la cabeza, ocultado su mirada, pero era obvió que Harry la había herido con todo lo que le gritó...Y él lo sabía.

Harry también se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y fue aún más amargo cuando los ojos de Hermione se humedecieron.

No sé tomó ni la molestia de disculparse y sin decir nada Harry se fue a su dormitorio, deseando que Ron estuviese dormido para que no le hiciera un interrogatorio.

Los tenues rayos azules de la luna se colaban por las ventanas de la sala común, iluminando el rostro de Hermione  y dándole un brillo a sus lagrimas.

Sus sollozos hacían eco por toda la sala común de Gryffindor.

___________

****

****

**Nota:**

Muchas gracias a _Lain, amagon y Arabella Granger Potter_ por sus Reviews! Me dieron muchos ánimos.

Potter se nos está portando mal =P ya lo pondré en cintura.

Aunque no parezca (por ahora) será Harry/Hermione, como se los había comentado anteriormente. Solo que necesito primero  hacer este tipo de cosas =P

¡Saludos!

 ~Ésta niña os agradecerá si un review le dan =P...~


	3. Remordimientos

**Sensaciones Verdaderas**

Capítulo III: Remordimientos

Era sumamente agradable mirar hacía arriba y toparse con el hermoso cielo, vestido con un azul celeste puro que daba la sensación de que era tan profundo que te perdías en él de inmediato. Las blancas y esponjosas nubes lo adornaban, desfilando con suavidad por todo el interminable azul. Mas sin embargo, el astro rey, llamado así por su belleza, reinaba sin duda alguna.

Era una hermosa mañana en Hogwarts, tanto que algunos de los alumnos llevaron su desayuno a los jardines. El resto desayunaban alegremente en el Gran Comedor. Por todos lados se escuchaban los murmullos y risas de los alumnos de todas las casas.

Entre ellos, en la mesa de Gryffindor, se encontraban Harry y Ron, que al igual que todos los demás comían placidamente, acompañados por Neville y los demás Gryffindor...excepto por Hermione. Ella no se había presentado al Gran Comedor.

Ron iba por el tercer plato de huevos fritos con ensalada, y por el quinto vaso de jugo de calabaza. En cambio Harry si apenas había tocado su plato de pollo frito.

-Harry ¿qué pasa? -Le preguntó de repente.

-¿Porque lo preguntas?

-No has tocado tu pollo ¿está malo? -Preguntó algo angustiado puesto que deseaba servirse un poco.

-No, no es eso...es que yo ayer...

-¿Ayer qué?

-Pues yo y...bueno es que ayer también cené pollo y creo que no me apetece hoy- Ron permaneció callado un rato y luego tomó el plato de Harry con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno, no te preocupes yo me lo comeré por ti -Harry fingió una cara de alivio pero en verdad estaba que se moría por decirle a Ron sobre Hermione, pero le preocupaba demasiado la reacción de su amigo que se retractaba cada vez que intentaba decirle.

Aún no podía creer que él, que se supone que es uno de los dos mejores amigos de Hermione, le hubiera expresado el peor de los insultos. Y se sentía miserable por eso, se sentía repugnante, odiado, alguien que no merecía el perdón. Y no solo se sentía así, _era_ así. ¿Cómo alguien puede herir a un amigo de tal forma?

Hermione ha hecho mucho por él, y la única vez que ella necesitó ayuda, él le suelta a gritos insultos. Pero muy dentro de él intentaba excusarse. Él no tenía la culpa, no. Fue culpa de sus impulsos, el hecho de que su cita con Cho se arruinara, sin importar la razón, lo ponía de muy mal humor y cuando Hermione le habló explotó, así que no era su culpa, era inocente. ¿Y sí Hermione...es decir...y si tal vez ella lo hizo de adrede para desatar su furia?...No, ella no haría eso...Pero...Cuando él le dijo _eso_, se lo dijo instantáneamente, es decir, lo dijo sin siquiera pensar, solo gritaba lo que sentía...¿Sería acaso que él...eso era lo que realmente pensaba de Hermione? ¿Que para él era una sangre sucia?....Harry se dio una bofetada al darse cuenta que estaba dándose excusas así mismo cuando era totalmente culpable.

El trozo de pollo que Ron había llevado a la boca resbaló suavemente hasta caer al plato. Ron miraba con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos a Harry, después de que éste se dio la bofetada.

-¿Te sientes bien, Harry?

-Sí es solo que...- Harry ya no podía más, debía decirle a su amigo, debía confesarle a alguien su enorme error. Tenía que hacerlo o se moriría del remordimiento.  

-¿Harry?...Me estás asustando, no tienes buena cara y estás..temblando?...¡Harry! ¡¿Qué te sucede?! -Gritó aterrado al ver que el rostro de Harry mostraba una mueca como si le acabaran de clavar un puñal.

-Ron...- Dijo con susurros, sudando como si recién llegaba de correr una maratón. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y no notó cuando el tenedor se resbaló de sus dedos, cayéndose al piso, haciendo un ruido seco y tintineante.

-¿Ss-í?

-Necesito...Hablar contigo...¡Necesito hacerlo, Ron! Sino lo hago creo que me moriré en este preciso momento!! -Algunos de los alumnos callaron y se giraron para ver de donde habían provenido esos gritos. Ron miró seriamente a Harry y lo tomó del brazo, saliendo del gran comedor.

==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==

Habían esperado a que la sala común de Gryffindor estuviera vacía, ya que algunos alumnos estaban por ahí. Harry estaba sentado en un sillón, muy inquietado y nervioso, tapándose los ojos con las manos de vez en cuando. Ron estaba sentado en el piso, frente a Harry, viendo algo asustado la actitud tan rara de su amigo.

-Bueno, Harry...¿de que era eso que querías hablarme? -Preguntó cuando estuvo seguro de que ningún alumno rondara por ahí.

-Ron, es que yo...yo..es que..yo y...bueno..fui muy...pero...es que...- balbuceaba, sin siquiera poder formular alguna oración. Era obvio que Harry estaba sufriendo por el remordimiento y culpabilidad que sentía.

-Harry tranquilízate un poco...

-¡Pero Ron es que yo...! yo...bueno...fui...algo...bueno, fui muy...grosero...y lloró...culpa...mi culpa y...yo..es que...bueno..yo...

-¿Harry?...- Ron se preocupó aún más al ver como Harry sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos, temblando completamente y jadeando como si de repente se hubiera agitado demasiado, emitiendo unos extraños gemidos...Pero Ron se dio cuenta que no eran gemidos sino sollozos...se acercó más a Harry y pudo ver claramente lagrimas en las mejillas de su amigo.

Ron puso una cara de extremada angustia, sea lo que fuera que Harry tenia que decirle era demasiado grave para que estuviera así.

-Ron...Ron..Ron!!...Soy...soy un sinvergüenza! un idiota! un estúpido insensible!...soy un mal amigo!!

-Harry, no...

-¡Ron! ¡Merezco todo el odio!...-gritaba entre su sollozos, los cuales se hacían cada vez mas fuertes.

-No Harry! ¡Te equivocas! ¡No eres un mal amigo, ni tampoco nada de lo que dices! ¡Ni yo ni Hermione pensamos eso de ti! -Harry se cubrió su rostro y lloró con más fuerza sin impórtale si alguien mas lo escuchaba cuando Ron mencionó a Hermione.

Ron pareció comprender un poco la situación ya que se paró y caminó hasta quedar muy cerca de Harry, le puso una mano al hombro y aplicó fuerza, levantando la mirada de Harry. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, pero Harry inmediatamente se cubrió sus verdes ojos, secándose las lagrimas, mientras salían mas.

-Es algo que tiene que ver con Hermione...verdad? - Harry lanzó un largo sollozo, asintiendo lentamente. Ron frunció el ceño alarmado.

-Dijiste que Draco no le había hecho nada...

-No, él no le hizo nada...

-¿Entonces? -Harry se estremeció, sabia que era hora de decirle a Ron sobre su culpabilidad que lo estaba carcomiendo, pero las palabras no salían. ¿Cómo le diría a Ron que él había herido muy gravemente a Hermione?

-Ron...yo...- Se escuchó un claro _¡Oigan!_ en la sala común y Harry se interrumpió para voltear a la puerta, más sin embargo no había nadie.

-Harry...mira la pared! -Harry miró hacia donde Ron le indicó y vio la cabeza de una niña fantasma que lloraba. Era Myrtle la llorona que se asomaba y les hacia ruiditos con la lengua para que le hicieran caso.

-¡Oigan! ¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Por fin los encontré!

-¿Que pasa, Myrtle? -Articuló Harry con dificultad, ya que aún algunos sollozos se atoraban en su garganta.

-En mis baños... -dijo sollozando también.

-¿Que pasa en tus baños?

-Hay algo que les pertenece...y que me molesta su presencia!...-respondió con enojo.

-Bueno...si quieres vamos por eso que dices -Habló Ron. Myrtle asintió y se esfumó. De inmediato Ron miró a Harry.

-Vamos...-Susurró y Harry solo asintió secándose sus  lagrimas.

Ambos salieron de la sala común, dirigiéndose a los baños de Myrtle la llorona, que quedaban en el tercer piso. Durante el camino Harry seguía limpiándose sus lagrimas con la manga de su túnica, que no dejaban de salir, sintiendo aún el gran remordimiento, con la enorme sensación de vergüenza y culpabilidad.

Ron iba a su lado, viéndolo preocupado, poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo, dándole apoyo.

Se detuvieron al llegar a la vieja puerta que portaba el letrero de "No Funciona". Myrtle los esperaba a unos cuantos pasos retirada de la puerta. Al ver que Ron le hacía señas afirmativas, Myrtle se metió al baño con gran velocidad, atravesando la puerta.

Ron miró a Harry y al ver que su amigo parecía estar perdido en otro mundo, acercó lentamente su mano a la chapa metálica, e igual de lento abrió la puerta.

Los baños seguían iguales desde la última vez que estuvieron ahí. Igual de triste y deprimente. El espejo grande estaba igual o más quebrado y manchado, y la fila de lavamanos de piedra seguían en el mismo mal estado.

El piso seguía estando mojado y las puertas de los retretes estaban igual de rotas y rayadas, y la puerta que anteriormente estaba colgando ya estaba completamente caída.

Myrtle la llorona estaba sobre el piso mojado que reflejaba su fantasmal figura. Los miraba con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, muy frustrada y molesta.

Harry se estremeció al ver a Myrtle llorando. ¿Él también se veía como Myrtle? Después de todo él también estuvo llorando y  hace apenas unos segundos que las lagrimas se acabaron.

-¡Llévense lo que les pertenece! -Gritó 

-Sí Myrtle, no te preocupes, pero que es eso que nos pertenece? -Preguntó Ron. 

Myrtle apuntó hacia uno de los retretes. La puerta estaba cerrada y era la que mas estaba rayada.

-¿Un retrete?

-¡No se burlen de mí! -Lloriqueó- ¡Revisen adentro!.

Harry y Ron se dirigieron al retrete con pasos lentos. Ron jaló la puerta de la chapa pero fue inútil, la puerta tenía el seguro puesto por dentro.

-¡No se puede abrir! -Dijo entre dientes, jalando cada vez mas fuerte.

-Tendremos que tumbarla -Dijo Harry, pero por sorpresa para ambos Myrtle voló muy rápido hacia la puerta, se elevó y se metió por arriba del retrete. Se escuchó un ruidito cuando Myrtle había quitado el seguro y la puerta se abrió lentamente.

La reacción de Harry y Ron fue petrificarse del asombro cuando vieron el interior del ya abierto retrete. 

Una niña de abundante cabellera castaña estaba arrinconada entre la taza del retrete y la pared continua del retrete siguiente. Se encontraba profundamente dormida, con su cabeza apoyada a la pared. Aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados se notaba que estaban hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, incluso aún había lagrimas en sus mejillas. Sus labios estaban secos y un poco abiertos. Estaba extremadamente pálida y la escuchaban respirar con dificultad.

-¡Hermione! -Gritaron en unísono.

-Ha estado aquí desde anoche -La entrecortada voz de Myrtle los hizo regresar a la realidad después de que se habían quedado atónitos viendo a Hermione- ¡Sáquenla!

Myrtle se sumergió en la taza del retrete, salpicándolos a los tres. Ron hizo una cara de asco y Harry solo limpió sus gafas, más sin embargo, Hermione no despertó ni se movió.

-Oye Harry...

-¿Sí?

-¿Lo que me ibas a decir tienen que ver con esto? -Harry se estremeció y miró nervioso a Ron, que esperaba una respuesta.

-Tal vez...-Balbuceó.

-Sea lo que sea debe de ser muy grave para que te comportes así -Harry se sorprendió por lo que Ron acababa de decirle. Y se dio cuenta que sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse.

-Ron yo...

-Después me dirás...debemos sacar a Hermione de aquí -Harry asintió.

Ron se fue hasta la puerta de entrada, sacando la cabeza para ver si alguien se acercaba.

-Tu tráete a Hermione, yo voy a ir vigilando que nadie nos vea -Harry vio como Ron salía del baño y luego posó su vista en su amiga. Al ver el pálido rostro y lleno de lagrimas de Hermione, sentía un vuelco en su corazón, haciéndolo respirar con dificultad. Cargó a Hermione entre sus brazos, viendo como la cabeza de su amiga se recargaba en su pecho.

Y sintiendo esa punzada en su corazón de culpabilidad salió de los baños de Myrtle.

==-==-==-==-==-==-=

Harry y Ron habían perdido las dos primeras clases pero llegaron justo a tiempo para llegar a la mazmorra de Snape para la clase doble de pociones con los alumnos de Slytherin.

Ambos estaban sentados juntos, Hermione no estaba con ellos ya que la habían dejado en la sala común, en uno de los sillones aún durmiendo.

De hecho se les hacía muy raro que a pesar de que Harry corrió muy rápido con ella en brazos no se haya despertado, ni tampoco al dejarla en la sala común.

Harry se sentía aún muy culpable y su mente estaba llena de remordimiento, y ahora se encontraba preocupado porque el estado de Hermione era muy raro.

Snape los había puesto hacer una plana de los ingredientes y procedimientos de una poción curativa contra mordidas y piquetes. 

Ron a su lado seguía escribiendo, aunque muy lento, perdido en pensamientos y preocupaciones. Harry ni siquiera se percataba que había dejado de escribir, estaba tan conmocionado que para poder hacer una cosa tenía que dejar de hacer otra. 

-¡Potter!...¡Potter!...¡POTTER! -Harry dio un brinco del susto y su mirada se encontró con la de Snape.

-¿Sí, profesor?

-Está muy distraído, Potter -Le dijo mientras lo miraba con severidad.

-Debe ser porque Granger no se presentó, Profesor Snape...-Dijo  Draco Malfoy desde su lugar, sonriendo victorioso entre dientes, al ver la cara de furia que Harry y Ron pusieron.

-¿Es eso verdad, Potter?

-Eh...bueno...yo...es que...

-10 puntos menos para Gryffindor -Dijo finalmente. Agitó su varita y en la pizarra se escribieron los deberes que tenían que presentar para la próxima clase.- Aparte de los deberes que están en la pizarra, quiero que terminen sus planas ¿entendido?...Ah, y Potter, tu tendrás que hacer 20 centímetros más de planas.

Harry malhumorado asintió  y al igual que hacían todos los demás, guardó sus cosas en su mochila.

-Lo bueno es que Pociones nos toca hasta la próxima semana -Le susurró Ron, tratando de animarlo, mientras salían del aula dando zancadas enormes para llegar rápido a la sala común de Gryffindor.

-¡Hey, Potter!

Ambos se giraron y vieron como Draco Malfoy, esta vez sin compañía, se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Qué diablos quieres Malfoy? 

-Vengo a felicitarte Potter! -Contestó, fingiendo una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó confuso Ron.

-Por lo de Granger! Creo que serías un buen Slytherin, Potter. -Dijo entre risas, viendo como Harry se atragantaba con su propia saliva.

-¿De que habla, Harry?

-¡Oh! ¿Aún no se lo dices a Weasley?

-Yo...pues...

-¿Harry? - Ron miraba desconcertado a Harry y a Draco.

-Potter a nombrado correctamente a Granger...-Malfoy embozó una amplia sonrisa burlona- La ha llamado Sangre sucia.

-¿QUÉ?.

-¡Malfoy, vete de aquí!- bufó Harry.

-Me sorprende, Weasley, que no te hayas enterado, las noticias se saben muy rápido en Hogwarts.- Dicho esto se fue muy alegre, a reunirse con Crabbe y Goyle que lo esperaban al final del pasillo.

Las orejas de Ron se volvieron coloradas, sus ojos mostraban una chispa de enojo y rechinaba sus dientes.

-Ron...yo...

-¿Eso era lo que tratabas de decirme?

-Sí...

-Entonces es verdad.

-¿Eh?

-Que eres un mal amigo, un idiota, un sin vergüenza, y un insensible...

-Sí...

-Pero sé que estás muy arrepentido...solo por eso no te romperé la cara -Harry bajó la mirada y sintió la mano de su amigo en su hombro- Mejor vamos con Hermione, que se me hace muy raro que esté dormida aún.

-Sí...eso mismo yo pienso...crees que algo...le ocurrió?

-No lo sé...

-Ron...yo no quería decirle...te lo juro...-Ron lo miró con misterio y presionó con mas fuerza el hombro de Harry.

-Ya tendrás que hacer algo para disculparte...aunque ni con mil disculpas es suficiente.

Ambos decidieron no asistir a las ultimas clases que les quedaban para irse directo a la sala común de Gryffindor. Harry sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas se doblarían y caería muerto, pues se sentía tan mal que no podía ni  coordinar sus pasos.

Mas sin embargo ninguno de los dos se percató que alguien los había observado.

Entre los rincones del techo una extraña sombra había escuchado su platica. Un ruido muy agudo que era la risa de aquella sombra resonó por todo el vacío pasillo, y al instante la sombra desapareció.

Nadie podía imaginarse que faltaba tan solo muy poco para que Hogwarts y todo el mundo mágico cayera en peligro, incluyendo una caza que marcaría quizá el fin de los magos y brujas... 

_____________

****

****

****

**Notas:**

****

****

Muchísimas gracias a _malu (malu_45@hotmail.com), Jenny , Poly Morgana R, Arabella Granger Potter Black, amagon, Dori , Kari Granger de Potter, Lain (Ai_Girl_341@hotmail.com) , y  a  Rosana _ por su Reviews!.

En verdad no saben lo agradecida que estoy, me animan muchísimo, me inspiran y me alientan! Es por eso que trato de no tardar en actualizar =P ¡Muchas gracias!

Como vieron, Harry está sufriendo muchísimo, y bueno, hay que admitir que bien merecido lo tiene. No obstante nuestra Hermione también ha sufrido, y hasta Ron se está comportando mas maduro de lo normal! ^^U

Espero(anhelo) que sigan leyendo este Fanfiction y que siga siempre siendo de su agrado. Y no pueden perderse el capítulo que viene porque les tengo una sorpresa! puesto que habrá un poco Harry/Hermione! =P.Por ahí se vienen los peligros para Hogwarts y el mundo mágico también, así que tampoco se pueden perder los capítulos que vienen, y bueno, ya no les cuento más...

Gracias por leer y que estén bien...

Saludos.

~ Ésta niña os agradecerá si un review le dan =P...~ 


	4. La Cita

Sensaciones Verdaderas 

Capítulo IV: La Cita 

Harry se encontraba en un lugar desconocido que tenía olor a viejo y humedad. Estaba completamente a oscuras, mas sin embargo Harry podía ver claramente. Era un pasillo de piedra, que parecía no tener fin. Caminaba lentamente, escuchando como sus pies hacían un sonido sordo contra el piso de piedra. Las paredes tenían manchas negras, señalando que anteriormente hubo un incendio en aquel lugar.

Permanecía alerta, con la varita en la mano. Sus pasos se hacían cada vez más rápidos hasta que sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo.

Corría a gran velocidad por el misterioso pasillo, jadeando del cansancio, y su corazón comenzó a latir con gran velocidad. De pronto, ya no iba corriendo sino cayendo a un pozo negro, que tampoco parecía tener fin. Hasta que sintió un gran golpe en sus costillas y escuchó el sonido que hizo su cuerpo contra el piso. Había caído en una habitación redonda y muy oscura. Miró hacía arriba, pero no vio salida sino el techo, trató de buscar alguna puerta pero solo estaba la circular pared.

Empezó a sentir húmedos sus dedos luego sus manos y sus piernas. la habitación se estaba llenando de agua. En unos segundos el agua había subido de nivel, llegándole al cuello. Al intentar nadar tragó agua, era amarga y más espesa de lo normal...entonces se dio cuenta, no era agua sino sangre. Dejó soltar un grito de terror y de pronto se encontraba  tirado en el pasillo de la mazmorra de Snape. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y se topó con la sombra de una mujer que se escondía por los techos.

Harry se incorporó sentado, mirando fijamente la sombra.

-¿Quien eres?

La sombra se dirigió hasta él y aunque estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de Harry, él no podía ver quien era, solo veía la sombra con silueta de mujer.

-¿Quien eres? -Volvió a preguntar.

-La caza, señor, ya terminó...-Le contestó y de pronto la sombra le entregó una vieja copa y se esfumó. Harry sentía una gran emoción y euforia, mirando con cuidado el contenido de la copa.

-Así solo los puros...viviremos...-Dijo contemplando la fluidez que tenía el liquido en la copa. Sangre. Una sangre muy peculiar, roja oscura y brillante. Y aún más emocionado vio que unos cabellos castaños flotaban entre la sangre...

-¡¡Ahhgg!! -Harry despertó sobresaltado. Respiraba con dificultad y estaba bañado en sudor. Posó una mano en su pecho, sintiendo que su corazón se saldría en cualquier momento.- Un...sueño...

Una gran comezón dolorosa y ardiente en su cicatriz le hizo llevarse ambas manos a ella, emitiendo sonidos de dolor.

~ _No pasa de la media noche _~ pensó.

Se giró y aunque veía borroso porque no traía puestas sus gafas, pudo mirar a Ron dormir tranquilamente al igual que Dean Thomas y Seamus Finigan.

¡Grhg!

Un ronquido de Neville lo hizo reaccionar, puesto que se había quedado perdido en su mundo viendo a sus compañeros dormir.

~_¿Qué me pasa?...~ _Pensó dentro de si, parpadeando sus brillantes ojos verdes constantemente. Mirando perdido de nuevo como los tenues rayos de la luna se escondían en los rincones del dormitorio.

Harry frunció el ceño angustiado, y se enredó mas en sus sábanas, ocultándose completamente, como si temiera que alguien lo mirara.

~ _Solo fue un sueño...¿verdad?...O será que... ~ _Las yemas de sus dedos tocaron con sutileza su cicatriz, sintiendo cada parte de ella, un perfecto rayo. La misma cicatriz que años atrás era lo que más le gustaba de él. Sus yemas seguían recorriéndola suave y lentamente, pero los movimientos se volvieron mas rápidos y bruscos, y ahora no estaba tocándola sino tallándola con fuerza, como si fuese una mancha que quisiera borrar.

Al darse cuenta que no podía borrarla la dejó en paz, y muy resignado dio un resoplido, enfadado.

~...¿_Será que sigo viendo en mis sueños...lo que sucederá?...~_

_==-==-_==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==

Hermione le había confesado a Ron (A Harry lo evitaba) que había hecho una poción para dormir durante 10 horas, ya que no podía hacerlo por lo mal que se sentía. Y que fue a tomársela a los baños de Myrtle para no ser molestada.

Cuando Ron se lo contó a Harry, éste se puso más mal de lo que estaba. Ron al notarlo se puso a idear un plan, que no quería contar a Harry hasta que estuviese listo.

Parecía que las mañanas hermosas en Hogwarts se habían olvidado de llegar. El cielo estaba infestado de nubes grises, y el sol no podía enseñar su belleza entre ellas. 

Más sin embargo, el banquete en el Gran Comedor le subió los ánimos a los alumnos.

De nuevo la mesa de Gryffindor no contó con la presencia de Hermione, según Ron, ella quiso mejor quedarse en la sala común, haciendo todos sus deberes pendientes, puesto que ayer no asistió a ninguna clase.

-Ya te dije que vamos a resolver el problema -Ron hizo que Harry diera un pequeño salto en su silla, pues lo había sacado de sus pensamientos- Cambia esa cara, Harry.

-Sí...- Asintió, tratando de sonreír.

-Ahora...¿Te comerás tu tarta? -Al ver la negación de Harry, tomó la tarta, comiéndosela de inmediato.

-Ron...¿Cual es tu plan?- Preguntó mientras lo veía comer.

-Muenobff...-Se pasó el trozo de tarta que había mordido y prosiguió- bueno...pues ya lo tengo listo, pero te lo diré en otros momentos, aquí pueden escucharnos.

Harry se sintió aliviado al saber que su amigo ya tenía listo el tan anhelado plan. Aunque le causaba una sensación extraña el depender de los planes de Ron, no era que fuese algo malo, pero debe admitir que Ron nunca se había comportado de esa forma. Habría jurado que en el momento que Malfoy le dijo sobre Hermione, Ron se le lanzaría a matarlo a golpes, no obstante fue todo lo contrario, intentó calmarlo y le dio apoyo.

Al terminar el desayuno, Ron y Harry se dispusieron a irse, pero una voz femenina los había detenido.

-¡Potter, Weasley! -Era la profesora McGonagall, que se acercaba a ellos con paso rápido y con un puñado de pergaminos. -¿Donde está Granger? ¡Los profesores me han enviado notificaciones diciéndome que no asistió a ninguna de sus clases el día de ayer! -Exclamó mientras les enseñaba casi en las narices los pergaminos.

-Lo que pasa es que no se sentía bien...-Balbuceó Ron.

-¿Donde está?

-En la sala común

-Cuando la vean, háganme el favor de decirle que vaya a mi despacho ¿de acuerdo? 

-Sí, profesora -Contestó Harry, y vieron como McGonagall se giraba y se iba. Harry recordó lo de su sueño, y como sabía que la maestra era de confianza pensó que sería bueno decirle.

-¡Eh, profesora McGonagall! -Le llamó, y la aludida se volteó a mirarlo.

-¿Dígame, Potter?

-Yo...quiero hablar con usted sobre...algo- La maestra lo miró con rareza y a los segundos asintió.

-Muy bien, venga junto con la señorita Granger entonces, los voy a esperar -Y dicho esto se marchó. Ron sonreía ampliamente, y Harry solo sentía como su corazón daba vuelcos, aunque no sabía porque.

Se encaminaron hasta la torre de Gryffindor, iban callados, Ron sonriendo misteriosamente y Harry preocupado.

-Ven, Harry -Antes de llegar al retrato de la señora gorda, Ron jaló por el brazo a su amigo, escondiéndose de la señora gorda, para que no los escuchara.

-¿Que pasa?

-Mi plan! -respondió 

-¡Ah, sí! ¿Cuál es? -preguntó Harry ansioso.

-Una cita 

-¿Qué? -Le miró confuso -¿Una cita?

-Sí, mira...las chicas adoran estas cosas, tu sabes...y tal vez si te citas con Hermione, y te disculpas y eres amable y todo eso, ella pueda perdonarte y olvidar todo...¡Pero será un a cita de amigos, no te comprometerás en nada! -Agregó esto último al ver el rostro de incredibilidad de Harry.

-Pero...¿Crees que funcione?...es que...¿Una cita?...no sé, yo no...¡Ay, Ron!

-¿Quieres que te perdone si o no?

-Pues s

-Entonces invítala a una cena!

-Pero en donde? y cuando? y que cenaremos? Se necesita mucha organización, Ron!

-No te preocupes, yo lo tengo todo resuelto -Contestó Ron, expresando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, poniendo nervioso a Harry.

-Está bien...-dijo resignado.

-Perfecto!...Ahora tienes que invitarla, cuando vayan camino al despacho de la Profesora McGonagall ¿Entendido? -Harry asintió desanimadamente, y junto con un sonriente Ron, entraron a la sala común.

Al entrar vieron a Hermione concentrada entre pergaminos y libros, haciendo sus deberes. Harry y Ron se acercaron a la mesa, pero ella se resistió a mirarlos.

-¿Podemos sentarnos? –Preguntó Ron.

-Si quieren...-contestó con un tono suave.

-Sí queremos –Ron se sentó quedando enfrente de Hermione, pero Harry se quedó parado, sin decir ni media palabra.

-Hermione...

-¿Sí?

-La profesora McGonagall quiere verte –La chica dejó de escribir y se mordió el labio inferior, mirando a Ron nerviosa.

-¿En serio? ¿En este momento? –Se llevó una mano a la boca cuando Ron asintió- ¡Oh, no! Entonces, debo darme prisa!

Hermione se levantó de su lugar rápidamente y salió corriendo hacia el retrato de la señora Gorda.

-¡Hey, Hermione! –la detuvo Ron, antes de que saliera- Harry también tiene que ir con la profesora, espéralo.

Ron se levantó también y le dio un codazo a Harry, y le guiñó un ojo en forma de complicidad. Harry asintió y se dirigió hacia Hermione, que se había quedado sorprendida y más nerviosa aún.

==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==

El trayecto se hacía eterno, y sobre todo muy silencioso. Harry no sabía como pedírselo  a Hermione y por lo que podía notar, ella estaba más nerviosa que él. Ambos caminaban a prisa esperanzados de que en cualquier momento llegarían al despacho. 

Por intuición Harry levantó la mirada, viendo el techo. No sabía porque lo había hecho, pero se fijaba bien en todos los rincones que había, poniendo alerta sus sentidos sin darse cuenta.

Hermione lo miraba de reojo, y al verlo muy interesado en el techo, ella también volteó arriba,  observándolo.

~_¿Qué buscas, eh? ~_ Se dijo a si mismo y dejó de mirar el techo. Sacó su mano de su bolsillo algo confuso, apenas se había dado cuenta que estaba empuñando su varita todo este tiempo. Dio un suspiro y listo, abrió la boca para por fin decírselo a Hermione.

Pero era demasiado tarde, ya habían llegado a despacho. Se encontraban justo enfrente de la puerta.

Hermione se enderezó tomando postura y respiró hondo antes de tocar la puerta.

_¡Pasen!_ Se escuchó, y obedeciendo, Harry Y Hermione entraron al despacho.

McGonagall se encontraba sentada muy derecha en su enorme escritorio, escribiendo en un pergamino.

-Tomen asiento, por favor –Les dijo sin mirarlos, muy concentrada escribiendo. Ambos chicos se sentaron en las dos grandes sillas que había frente al escritorio. McGonagall dejó de escribir y levantó la vista, encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de Hermione y la nerviosa de Harry. – Bueno, señorita Granger, la he mandado a llamar porque los profesores me han informado que ayer no asistió a ninguna clase ¿Tiene alguna explicación? 

-Sí, profesora...-Contestó, arrugando el dobladillo de su falda, muy nerviosa- Sucede que ayer no asistí a ninguna clase porque tomé una poción para dormir, que yo misma hice, porque la noche anterior no podía dormir...¡Pero Profesora, ya me estoy poniendo al corriente con los deberes, se lo juro!

La profesora arqueó ambas cejas y la miró con leve asombro.

-¿Por qué no podía dormir?

-Porque...me sentía muy mal...muy mal...-Hermione miró a los ojos de la profesora McGonagall, tratando de rogarle que no hiciera más preguntas.

-¿Y ya fue a la enfermería?

-No, yo me sentía muy mal...pero no físicamente, profesora.

-Ya hablaremos de eso en otra ocasión –Dijo, entendiendo que era un asunto delicado al sostener la mirada con Hermione y percatar que los ojos de la chica se humedecían.

Harry sentía de nuevo ese nudo en la garganta, y ese remordimiento masticaba sus entrañas, haciéndolas arder. 

-¿Y usted, Potter, de quería hablarme? –Harry se sobresaltó, apenas escuchando su nombre, y se puso más nervioso.

-Profesora, yo...bueno, ¿recuerda que en el quinto curso yo...-Miró de reojo a Hermione, la cual le ponía atención- Yo tenía visiones en mis sueños?

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

-Pues, creo que...sigo teniéndolos, profesora.

-¿Cuándo empezó de nuevo? –Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Ayer...Yo iba por un pasillo sin fin y...

-No, Potter, esto lo hablaremos después con el profesor Dumbledore...-Le dijo cortante, y el chico solo asintió.

-Más tarde te avisaré cuando tienes que ir a la dirección de Dumbledore ¿De acuerdo?– Tomó un nuevo pergamino y comenzó a escribir- Enviaré una nota  al profesor Flitwick explicando porque han llegado tarde a su clase...-Terminó de escribir y finalmente firmó el pergamino, dándoselo a Hermione- Ya pueden irse.

 Ambos chicos respondieron afirmativamente y salieron silenciosamente del despacho.

Hermione cerró la puerta con cuidado, y de nuevo se dirigían los dos hacer el mismo trayecto. De nuevo se hacía eterno conforme más avanzaban.

Pero esta vez Harry iba por fin animarse a hablar con Hermione, tenía que hacerlo, así que tragó saliva y comenzó a hablar:

-Hermione...

-¿Sí? –Respondió tímidamente, evitando la mirada de Harry.

-Yo quería...bueno...quieres...¿Quieres cenar, esta noche conmigo? –Dijo finalmente, logrando articular la oración. Y por alguna razón que no sabía se puso impaciente por escuchar la respuesta de Hermione, mientras su corazón daba saltos.

-Creí que no querías seguir siendo amigo de una sangre sucia como yo...Oh, es verdad, en realidad nunca he tenido amigos ¿verdad? –Le contestó con ironía pero con dolor a la vez, y Harry también lo sintió.

-Por favor Hermione...te lo suplico...Acepta cenar conmigo...

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó, sin poder evitar mirarlo esta vez.

-Porque...Quiero que cenemos juntos esta noche...es muy importante para mi esto, Hermione...-La chica dejo de mirarlo y enfocó su vista al piso, mientras un tono rosa coloreaba sus mejillas.

-Está bien...-Dijo mirándolo de nuevo, embozando una leve sonrisa.

==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==

-¡Que bien! –Exclamó Ron- ¡Sabía que Hermione aceptaría!.

Harry y Ron caminaban rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor, venían de regreso de Adivinación. La última clase que tenían ese día. Hermione estaba en Aritmancia, y aunque en las demás clases sí estuvo, no se juntó ni con Harry ni con Ron. Aún no estaba segura sí Harry ya no estaba molesto con ella, y eso significaba no acercarse a él ni a Ron, ya que éste siempre estaba con Harry.

-Sí y oye...¿Dónde se supone será la...cita? –Ya estaban muy cerca del retrato de la señora gorda y de nuevo, Ron jaló a Harry del brazo escondiéndose de nuevo.

-Bueno, lo pensé bien, y lo mejor es que sea en la Sala de los Menesteres, ya sabes, para que tenga todo lo que se necesite –Harry parpadeó sorprendido, y Ron sonrió complacido- ¿Qué te parece?

-Pues...sí, es buena idea. ¿Y que cenaremos? ¿Tendré que llevar comida del Gran Comedor?- Ante la pregunta, Ron sonrió con más ganas.

-Dobby les llevará una cena especial que él y los otros elfos harán

-¿Cómo has organizado todo esto? –Preguntó muy asombrado.

-Bueno, creo que si me concentro puedo tener buenas ideas –respondió con orgullo- la Sala de los Menesteres es ideal para su cita, y bueno, Dobby accedió de inmediato cuando le dije que te molestarías muchísimo sino hacían la comida –Agregó con tono burlón.

-¡Es genial, Ron! ¡Muchas gracias!

-No me lo agradezcas, Harry. Ahora apresúrate, que Hermione no tarda en llegar de su clase de Aritmancia! –Harry asintió, y entraron por el retrato de la señora gorda.

Para la cena en el Gran Comedor faltaba una hora exacta, y ese tiempo Harry y Ron lo aprovecharon para organizar como es que llegarían hasta la Sala de los Menesteres sin ser descubiertos.

Hermione que ya había llegado se fue directo al dormitorio de chicas, sin siquiera saludarlos.

-Bueno, entonces yo utilizo el Mapa del Merodeador –Dijo Harry en voz baja para que los alumnos presentes en la sala común no lo escucharan.

-Sí, y llegas y te encargas de que la Sala de Menesteres esté lista para cuando llegue Hermione.- habló con el mismo tono de voz baja.

-Pero ella aún no sabe donde será ¿o sí? 

-Cuando baje yo le diré, no te preocupes.

-Lo mejor será que ella se lleve la capa invisible para que no la descubran, yo tengo suficiente con el mapa.

-Sí bien pensado, Harry. Entonces vamos y alistemos las cosas –Ambos abandonaron la sala común entrando a sus dormitorios.

Adentro Harry alistó el Mapa del Merodeador y la capa invisible para Hermione. 

Cuando Ron miró su reloj ya solo faltaban 20 minutos, y cada vez que el tiempo avanzaba parecía ponerse más nervioso.

-Harry, recuerda, debes tener cuidado de que no te descubran.

-Sí, Ron, tranquilo.

-Bueno, entonces ya deberías irte, para que tengas el tiempo suficiente para llegar.

-De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos más al rato.

-Oh, tomate tu tiempo Harry-Le dijo con un tono pícaro, el cual Harry no comprendió.

-Bueno...-Harry se guardó el mapa en el bolsillo y salió de los dormitorios. Ron se quedó mirando varios minutos por donde Harry había salido, perdido en pensamientos. De pronto se levantó de un brinco de la cama donde estaba sentado, tomó la capa invisible y la ocultó bajo su túnica, y finalmente sale también de los dormitorios.

==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==

Harry llegó al enorme papel tapiz que mostraba a Barnabás el chiflado intentando absurdamente enseñar ballet a los trols. 

Pasó tres veces por delante del pedazo de pared vacío que estaba frente al tapiz, concentrándose en lo que necesitaba.

~ _Necesito un lugar para mi cita con Hermione...un lugar para una cita...con Hermione...una cita...~_ Pensó.

Una puerta de mármol había aparecido en la pared, era la puerta más elegante que Harry haya visto jamás. Puso su mano en el picaporte de la puerta. Era de plata y tenía pequeños adornos de figuras en forma de flechas con punta en forma de corazón. Harry la giró lentamente y entró.

Se asombró de ver la habitación. Bastante amplia, las paredes tenían un tapiz floreado y una alfombra roja cubría el piso. En el centro había una mesa muy arreglada, con  dos sillas que parecían estar muy cómodas, la mesa iba vestida con un fino mantel rosa y bajilla de plata, con un hermoso florero que portaba hermosas rosas rojas. La habitación estaba iluminada por antorchas sostenidas por unos ángeles de plata.

Harry se sentó en una de las sillas, comprobando efectivamente que las sillas eran muy cómodas. ~ _Le falta ambiente...algo de música estaría bien...~_ Pensó, y de pronto un hermoso sonido de violín se empezó a escuchar acompañado con una dulce melodía en piano, y Harry se sonrió para si mismo.

De pronto se escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta, y Harry sin saber la razón se puso muy nervioso. Se levantó de su silla y fue a abrir la puerta.

Hermione estaba esperando afuera , y se veía más nerviosa que él. Harry reaccionó y se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar a Hermione.

La chica se quedó con la boca entre abierta, asombrada y encanta con el lugar. Recorrió con la vista toda la habitación, con una expresión de emoción.

-Toma –Le dijo entregándole la capa invisible.

-Gracias –Harry colocó la capa en una mesita que recién había aparecido ya que tuvo la necesidad de tener un lugar donde ponerla.

Hermione se sentó en su silla contemplando la rosas rojas del florero, Harry vio que estaba encantada y se alegró por eso.

-Bueno, Hermione...-Dijo sentándose también.- Espero que esto te guste.

-Me encanta, Harry –Agregó.

De nuevo se escucharon golpes en la puerta. Cuando Harry la abrió Dobby entró rápidamente, llevando en brazos una gran bandeja de plata con tapadera de igual material.

-Dobby trae la cena, señor Potter –Dijo mientras colocaba la bandeja en la mesa.

-Gracias Dobby –Le dijo Hermione dándole una sonrisa.

-¿El señor Potter no está molesto con Dobby, verdad?-Preguntó tímidamente, mientras se giraba hacia Harry, que permanecía en la puerta con la mano en el picaporte. 

-Por supuesto que no Dobby, hiciste un buen trabajo.- Dobby salió de la habitación con una radiante sonrisa de satisfacción, y Harry de igual manera cerró la puerta y se sentó de nuevo.

Miró la bandeja con curiosidad y la destapó.

-Wow! –Exclamaron ambos al ver el enorme pollo al horno, con patatas y ensalada para acompañar y dos cervezas de mantequilla para tomar.

Ambos se sirvieron y comenzaron a comer, sin comentar nada, escuchando la hermosa música.

-Hermione...-Dijo, rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Sí?

-Yo...quería disculparme por comportarme como un imbécil, por haberte gritado...-Hermione dejó su tenedor en el plato y lo miró fijamente.

-Harry...¿Cuándo me dijiste que era una...bueno, eso...es lo que piensas en realidad de mi? 

-Hermione, Yo...

-Harry, sé que yo no les caigo bien desde el primer momento que me vieron en el primer curso...Sé que en realidad soy molesta y que detestan mi manera de ser...sé que me detestan...

-Hermione...

-Y por eso...por eso...-La voz de Hermione cambió de tranquila a una temblorosa e insegura- Por eso quiero yo disculparme. Discúlpame por arruinar tu cita con Cho, perdóname por hacerte pasar malos momentos por estos seis años...Y quiero que sepas que mañana mismo iré con Cho y le explicaré las cosas, le diré lo cuanto que me odias y cuanto te repugno por ser sangre sucia –Se detuvo al decir esas ultimas palabras y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse- Quiero que sepas que...sí así lo deseas desapareceré de tu vida, no te buscaré  ni te hablaré más, para que...

-Hermione... –Le interrumpió- No, no lo hagas...Lo que te dije estuvo mal, no debí dejarme llevar por mis impulsos...

-Entonces eso es lo que en realidad sientes por mí ...que soy una repugnante sangre sucia...

-No...yo...-El corazón de Harry comenzó a latirle con mucha fuerza- Hermione, yo...

-Lo siento Harry, en verdad lo siento –Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas- Yo no pensé lo molesta que te era...y ahora que lo se te prometo que me apartaré de tu vida...

Era imposible, Hermione estaba muy  cegada creyendo que Harry sentía eso por ella...Aunque tiene bastantes motivos para creerlo. Y a Harry se le encogió el corazón al darse cuenta que él tampoco sabía que sentía por ella.

Hermione seguía diciéndole promesas pero él no la escuchaba, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. ¿Quién era Hermione para él? ¿Qué significaba? Nunca se había planteado eso con ella, nunca. Fuese lo que fuese que sentía por ella era muy diferente a lo que sentía por Cho...

Su vista se posó en los ojos de Hermione, era como ver dos hermosas joyas de color miel, brillantes y llamativas, que ahora estaban bañadas en lagrimas.

Sentía que esos hermosos ojos lo llamaban, tentándolo a rozar los labios de Hermione con los de él... _~ pero...¿Porqué?..~_ Decía una voz en su mente. ~_¿Porqué?...~_

Harry comenzó a sentirse extraño,  tenía una sensación de cómo si no estuviera en su propio cuerpo, se sentía una clase de títere, y sin ordenarlo él mismo, una mano se posó  en la barbilla de Hermione, haciéndola callar.   

-¿Harry?...¿Qué te pasa? –Hermione miró alarmada a Harry, viendo como los verdes ojos de su amigo no reflejaban el mismo brillo de siempre sino que sus pupilas comenzaban hacerse delgadas, muy delgadas...

-_Los seres como tu desaparecerán..._- Le susurró con un tono de voz misterioso, uno que Harry nunca había utilizado, Hermione lo miraba aterrada, comprendiendo lo que pasaba.

Harry parpadeó y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Ya no sentía esa extraña sensación de ser un títere, se sentía ya dueño de su ser...Y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo la barbilla de Hermione. No recordaba haberla tomado, y su mente se volvió todo un ramo de confusión y sin pensarlo, solo sintiéndolo, pasó su mano por la mejilla de Hermione y acercó su rostro al de ella lentamente.

No sabía lo que hacía o porque lo hacía, solo sabía que debía hacerlo...Hermione se sonrojó bruscamente y cerró sus ojos.

Harry había posado sus labios en los de Hermione, plantando un tierno beso. Y la música cesó, todo se volvió silencio. Pero Harry estaba muy ocupado para notarlo.

_____________________

**Notas:**

Muchísimas Gracias a _Rosana, Lain (Ai_Girl_341@hotmail.com), Jenny, malu (malu_45@hotmail.com), Arabella Granger Potter Black, jessy_tonks (jmma_12@hotmail.com),_ y  a  _Alba 1_ por sus Reviews!!!

Me estoy pensando si debería hacer una sección para responder los Reviews, ¿Ustedes que opinan? Después de todo sin sus Reviews no podría hacerla =P

Bueno, pasando a otra cosa, ¿Qué les pareció? =3 Un poco de Harry/Hermione por ahora está bien, ¿no? Más adelante ya se darán las cosas, primero debo poner unas cuantas más...¡Espero les esté gustando!

En realidad es el Fanfiction que llevo más rápido, trato de actualizar lo más pronto posible, y la verdad me estoy divirtiendo muchísimo. Ya estoy trabajando con el capítulo siguiente, trataré de subirlo lo más pronto posible, todo depende de los Reviews.

Sí tienen alguna duda, o algún comentario pues con un Reviewsito se arreglan las cosas xD ¡Adoro sus Reviews! Así que...¡Déjenme Review, por favor! =3

Bueno, que tengan un buen día.

Muchos saludos a todos!

~ Ésta niña os agradecerá si un review le dan =P...~ 


	5. El Nuevo Profesor y el Beso Triste

Sensaciones Verdaderas 

Capítulo V : El Nuevo Profesor y el Beso Triste.

Era como si el tiempo se detuviese con aquel beso. El silencio los envolvía, la música había cesado y el fuego de las antorchas se había apagado. Los minutos no pasaban, los segundos se habían estancado. El aire se hacía sofocante y caluroso, imposible de respirar.

Más sin embargo, Harry sentía descargas eléctricas en su estomago, y su cerebro no hacia ninguna función más que ordenar a sus labios moverse rítmicamente con los de Hermione, que para su sorpresa, le resultaba placentero, tanto, que no deseaba dejar de sentir aquella extraña sensación.

Absorto de la realidad, sino concentrado en esos cosquilleos helados en su cuerpo, estira sus brazos, pasando sus temblorosas manos a los brazos de Hermione, presionándolos. Se levanta de un brinco de su silla, tumbándola detrás de él, levantando también a Hermione de su silla, con tal brusquedad que la chica se sobresaltó.

Harry separó sus labios tan solo unos milímetros de los de Hermione, más sin embargo no abrió sus ojos. En lugar de eso, apartó el único estorbo que le impedía hacer lo que deseaba. Se giró un poco, aún sosteniendo a Hermione de los brazos, y con su cadera apartó la mesa hacia un lado, haciendo que se tambaleara, derramando las cervezas de mantequilla en las patatas, empapándolas junto con la ensalada.

Ahora libre de aquel "estorbo", posó sus manos en ambas mejillas de Hermione, y sus labios se unieron de nuevo, y aquellos cosquilleos eléctricos en su estómago se hicieron más persistentes.

El corazón de Hermione daba saltos bruscos saltos en su pecho que casi podía sentir dolor. Esas dichosas descargas eléctricas placenteras también recorrían su estómago, enfriándolo. Pero había una gran diferencia; ella estaba consiente de la realidad.

Harry acarició con su mano derecha el cuello de Hermione hasta llegar a la nuca, posando su mano por completo. Su mano izquierda se colocó en la espalda de la chica, aprisionándola en una especie de abrazo.

Harry parecía perderse cada vez más, olvidando el tiempo y realidad, pero con Hermione era todo lo contrario.

Estaba más ubicada que nadie, y la confusión y tristeza era más fuerte que esas estúpidas descargas eléctricas en su estómago.

Entre abrió sus ojos y posó ambas manos que hasta hace minutos caían sobre sus brazos, en los hombros tensos de Harry. Y juntando fuerzas en sus manos, dio empujones al chico.

Sus manos contra el dorso del chico, una batalla difícil de ganar. Harry se oponía a las manos de la chica que lo empujaban intentando separarlo, ganando la batalla.

Consiente de su derrota, Hermione deja sus intentos de empujarlo.

Alargó su mano y la dejó caer con fuerza al rostro de Harry...

¡Plaff!

El sonido de una bofetada invadió la habitación. Fue tal la fuerza que usó Hermione que Harry se había tambaleado unos pasos hacia atrás, tropezando con su silla yaciente en el piso, cayendo estruendosamente contra el piso y el cosquilleo placentero se convirtió en dolor cuando sus costillas golpearon con la silla y luego con el piso.

Harry había llegado de nuevo a la realidad, con la misma brusquedad que recibió la bofetada.

El silencio que hasta hace poco ignoraba se hizo incomodo, más sin embargo ninguno era capaz de romperlo.

Segundos, minutos, horas... No sabían cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, solo permanecían callados, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos y confusiones.

Harry no se había molestado en levantarse, seguía tirado boca arriba en el piso y entre la silla, y Hermione seguía de pie, cabizbaja.

-¿Porqué? –Exclamó Hermione, casi en un susurro, rompiendo el atormentador silencio.

Harry pateó la silla, apartándola para poder incorporarse. Hermione le extendió una mano, y él, aceptándola, se puso de pie. Sus miradas se toparon, pero Harry ni pudo sostenerla, pronto la desvió, sintiéndose avergonzado. 

-No lo sé... –Contestó con tono melancólico- No sabía que estaba haciendo, solo sabía que...debía...hacerlo.

-Harry...

-Perdóname...

-¿Qué te sucede, Harry? ¡Has estado muy raro!

-Es que no lo sé.

-Harry, me preocupa que pueda sucederte, y hace rato tus ojos...¡Harry algo te sucede y debes decírselo a Dumbledore!

-Estoy bien.

-No es verdad.

-Sí es verdad.

-No

-S

-¡Harry!

-Mira, Hermione...el motivo por el cual era esta cena era para...

-Disculparte –Le interrumpió.

-Sí...yo me siento fatal por haberte dañado, y...

-No estás arrepentido, me pides perdón para tu bien, por que así tu conciencia estará calmada, pero en realidad...eso es lo que sientes por mi...desprecio a una vulgar sangre sucia.

-¡No!

-¿No? Harry, no intentes engañarte...tu sabes que lo que digo es verdad.

-Hermione...

-¿Porqué me besaste?

-Yo...no lo sé.

-Solo te dejaste llevar verdad –le cuestionó con tono ofendido.

-¿Porqué quieres saberlo, eh? –La gota que derramó el vaso para Hermione. Y Harry supo que lo que acababa de decir la había ofendido completamente.

-¡Tu no puedes entenderlo! ¡No puedes entender lo triste que fue ese beso, no puedes entender como me siento!

-¿Triste?

-¿Cómo crees que me siento? Primero me dices que voy a desaparecer y luego me besas, ¿Puedes imaginarte lo confuso que es eso? ¡Ni siquiera me besaste por que sientas algo por mi!

-¿Desaparecer? ¿Eso te dije? Yo...no lo recuerdo.

-¡Por eso debes ir con Dumbledore urgentemente!

-Ya, sí.

-¿Porqué nunca me tomas en serio, carajo? ¡Estoy harta!.

Harry nunca había visto a su amiga así de enfadada y verla así era un golpe de culpabilidad en sus riñones.

-En serio, Hermione...perdóname, estoy consiente que algo raro pasa...a veces no me siento yo, me siento extraño y hago cosas igual de extrañas....- Harry se interrumpió al ver el rostro de Hermione. Las lagrimas recorrían las mejillas de la chica, y mordiéndose el labio inferior, retenía sollozos en su garganta.

-¡Oh, Harry! –Se abalanzó al muchacho, abrazándolo como si buscara consolarlo...o consolarse.- ¡Debes tener mucho cuidado!.

El chico asintió, y recibió el abrazo, entrelazando sus brazos en la espalda de Hermione, capturándola en un abrazo también.

-Lo siento, Hermione...

==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==

Las voces alegres de los alumnos resonaban por todo el Gran Comedor, por alguna razón, todos los alumnos murmuraban más que otras noches de cena. Y la razón era porque desde hace día se rumoraba que llegaría un nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Se decía que finalmente Snape tendría el puesto, pero no descartaban la opción de que ese año no tendrían esa materia.

El tintineo de una cuchara golpeando suavemente una copa hizo que todos los alumnos guardaran silencio. Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie, y con una cuchara tocaba su copa, buscando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Primero que nada, buenas noches –Dijo al lograr obtener la atención buscada- Espero que estos primeros meses les estén siendo satisfactorios...-Recorrió con sus ojos a través de sus lentes de media luna todas las mesas, observando a todos sus alumnos con una sonrisa- Bueno...como ustedes sabes, no se les ha impartido las clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, esto debido a que no encontrábamos ningún profesor que tomara el puesto –Snape a unas cuantas sillas a la derecha de Dumbledore, se retorció en su lugar, haciendo un gesto de indignación- Pero afortunadamente, hemos encontrado a un excelente profesor...reciban con un gran aplauso al nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras –Dijo finalmente, aplaudiendo junto con todos los alumnos, mientras el nuevo profesor entraba al Gran Comedor, dirigiéndose a la mesa de los profesores.

Con pasos largos pero lentos y con una amplia sonrisa camina a su destino, Dumbledore. El mago vestía una túnica algo raída y remendada, y rascaba sus cabellos algo nervioso por todos los alumnos aplaudiendo, que era de color castaño claro, aunque veteado de gris. Y empuñando con fuerza, llevaba su maleta, vieja y pequeña, y en una de las esquinas, portaba su nombre: "Profesor R. J. Lupin".

La mayoría de los alumnos, al ver al profesor Remus Lupin, sonrieron con asombro y aplaudieron con más ganas e incluso chiflidos se oían.

-¡El profesor Lupin! –Exclamó Seamus Finigan desde la mesa de los Gryffindors. 

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es genial! –Gritaba Ron emocionado, dejando su puré de patatas para aplaudir y lanzar algunos chiflidos.

Lupin algo sonrojado, les agradeció con una sincera sonrisa y con un gesto con la mano.

-Estoy muy contento de estar de regreso aquí –Dijo al llegar a la mesa de profesores- Y muy ansioso por iniciar las clases, muchas gracias.

-Nosotros también, Lupin, nosotros también- Dumbledore le señaló una silla vacía que estaba al lado izquierdo de Snape- Bueno, chicos, ahora que ya hemos dado la bienvenida al profesor Remus Lupin...¡Que siga el banquete!- Algunos gritaron afirmativamente y otros lanzaban más chiflidos. 

Cuando Lupin se sentó, Dumbledore también lo hizo, y de inmediato los murmullos de todos volvieron a escucharse.

-¡Que genial!

-¡Sí!

-¡El profesor Lupin es el mejor que hemos tenido en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras! –Conversaban Ron, Seamus Finigan y Dean Thomas.

-Ya lo creo, el profesor Lupin es una buena persona –Intervino Neville, entrando a la conversación, y los demás asintieron efusivamente.

-¡Eh, Weasley! –Se oyó una vocecilla demasiado melosa cerca de la mesa de Gryffindor. Era Cho Chang que se acercaba a pasitos rápidos a la mesa.

-Ah, hola Cho –Le saludó sin muchas ganas.

-Hola, oye ¿Y Harry?

-Eehh...bueno él...pues no pudo venir a cenar porque...tenía deberes pendientes.

-Ah...

-Sí...

-¿Y Granger? –Preguntó al darse cuenta que Hermione tampoco estaba. Ron se puso nervioso y ella pareció notarlo.

-Eehh...ella...se quedó con él para ayudarle...

-Creí que estaban enojados porque Harry la había llamado sangre sucia...Nos lo contaron algunos de los Slytherins –Agregó esto último al ver que Ron la miraba con la boca abierta.

-Oh, bueno, pues ya se reconciliaron –Cho entre cerró sus ojos y chasqueó la lengua en forma de reprobación.

-Ah, que buena noticia –Dijo con ironía , y se dio la vuelta, marchándose con sus amigas que la esperaban a unos cuantos metros de la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Que fastidio –Murmuró, y Neville, que era el único que estaba sentado más cerca de Ron y había escuchado todo, asintió.

Aún con todos los murmullos y risas resonantes de los alumnos, Hogwarts tuvo una cena calmada y tranquila.

En la mesa de profesores le daban la bienvenida a Remus Lupin, estrechándole la mano o dándole palmaditas en el hombro, excepto Dumbledore, él le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Snape lo miraba con recelo y no se tomó la molestia de saludarlo ni entablar conversación, en lugar de eso miraba fijamente su copa. Le parecía mas importante ver como el vino danzaba en la copa que ver a Lupin.

Era de esperarse, Severus Snape pedía el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras siempre cuando estaba disponible y nunca se le ha dado. Y Dumbledore, excusando que no encontraban profesor, contrata de nuevo a Remus J. Lupin, en lugar de él, que siempre ha estado dispuesto y disponible.

Poco a poco los alumnos se retiraban del Gran Comedor, dejando sus mesas casi vacías.

Ron se levantó, con una pierna de pollo al horno en vuelta en una servilleta en la mano, y junto con Neville se retiró. Detrás de ellos iban Dean Thomas y Seamus Finigan platicando animadamente sobre las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Subieron las escaleras camino a la torre de Gryffindor, Ron miraba con antojo la pierna de pollo que llevaba en vuelta en una servilleta y Neville iba escuchando la platica de Seamus y Dean, pero sin comentar nada.

-No me agrada mucho- Dijo, girando su cabeza hacia Ron, para mirarlo.

-¿Quién? –Preguntó el pelirrojo a Neville.

-Cho Chang de Ravenclaw.

-Oh! –Dice mientras se encoge de hombros- A mi tampoco, detesto su voz chillona.

-Yo tampoco, es como los chillidos de una rata que está siento pisada –Neville no pudo evitar reírse cuando Ron imitó los chillidos de una rata siendo aplastada. Seamus y Dean había escuchado los chillidos de Ron y se echaron a reír también, sin siquiera comprender por que Ron hacia eso.

-¡Caramelo de limón! –le gritó Ron entre los chillidos a la señora Gorda, y ella los dejó entrar a la sala común.

Estaba vacía, al parecer eran los primeros en llegar del Gran Comedor. Dean y Seamus se fueron directo a los dormitorios, y Neville se espero con Ron.

Ron se dirigió hacía el sillón que estaba más cerca de la chimenea, donde un peludo gato descansaba.

-¡Eh, Crookshanks! Mira lo que tío Ron te ha traído.- El gato lanzó un maullido y estiró sus patas, dejando escapar un bostezo.- Anda flojo, ya levántate. 

Ron desenvolvió la pierna de pollo y se la mostró a Crookshanks. El gato de inmediato se interesó y empezó a maullar suplicante, acercando su nariz a la pierna para oler el sabroso aroma del pollo.

-Como tu madre anda ocupada no va poder traerte comida, así que tu buen tío Ron te ha traído una deliciosa pierna de pollo...-Ron examinó la pierna al igual que Crookshanks, y sin poder evitarlo le da un gran mordisco, saboreándolo. Y Crookshanks lanza un maullido agudo, algo desilusionado- No pude evitarlo, jeje...pero toma, anda.

Crookshanks da un gran brinco del sillón cuando Ron arroga la pierna al piso, y maullando de satisfacción, comienza a mordisquear la pierna.

-Bueno, listo, ya hay que ir a dormir Neville – El chico asintió divertido por el espectáculo que Ron acababa de dar, y juntos se marcharon a los dormitorios.

Neville se lanzó de inmediato a su cama, arropándose. Seamus y Dean ya dormían muy tranquilos, y Ron se aproximó a su cama. Para su enorme sorpresa, un bulto yacía  en la cama de su amigo Harry, y ese bulto se incorporó quedando sentado, y Ron dio un respingo cuando aquél bulto lo saludó.

-¡Hey, Ron! –Harry ya traía puesta su pijama, y su gafas estaban en el buró, junto a una vela.

-¡Harry! ¿Pero que haces aquí? –Se acercó más a Harry y empezó a hablar en susurro para que nadie los oyera- Pensé que llegarías más tarde.

-Bueno, pues ya ves...

-¿Qué pasó? ¡Cuenta, cuenta! –Susurró emocionado.

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis...

-¡Harry! –El muchacho rió y se rascó sus negros cabellos, mientras bostezaba. 

-Mañana te platico, tengo mucho sueño –Ron sintió y se lanzó de una maroma a su cama, tapándose con las sábanas.

-¡Buenas noches, Harry!

-¡Buenas noches, Ron!

________________

**Notas:**

Gracias a todos por sus Reviews! No tengo mucho tiempo y no puedo ni mencionar las personas que los dejaron, pero les agradezco de todo corazón! Espero tener el capítulo siguiente pronto, mientras me pueden dejar sus Reviews =P

¡los veré pronto!

¡Saludos!

~ Ésta niña os agradecerá si un Review le dan =P....~


	6. Voces

**Sensaciones Verdaderas**

Capítulo VI: Voces

Crookshanks ronroneaba agradecido a las caricias que su madre le daba. Hermione contemplaba atentamente un pergamino, sentada en uno de los cómodos sillones de la sala común de Gryffindor. Mientras leía con el ceño fruncido, rascaba suavemente detrás de las orejas a Crookshanks.

-Hola! ¿Qué haces? -Dean Thomas se acercó a Hermione, acompañado por Seamus Finnigan, su mejor amigo.

-Hola, bueno, solo reviso uno de mis deberes.

-Ah!...

-Lo que queríamos decirte -Interviene Seamus - Es que Ron y Harry dicen que los esperes para bajar a desayunar.

-¡Ah, sí! eso -repuso de inmediato Dean, que se había trabado al ver a Hermione- Dicen que no te vayas sin ellos.

-Oh, bueno, gracias.

-De nada -Respondió Seamus al ver que su amigo no podía articular ninguna palabra- Bueno, nos vemos en el Gran Comedor -Hermione les asiente afirmativamente, mientras los ve salirse por el retrato de la señora gorda. Seamus jalaba por el brazo a Dean, que parecía haberse convertido en un ramo de nervios que ni siquiera podía coordinar sus pasos.

-¡Eh, Hermy! -Hermione se giró algo sobresaltada. Ron y Harry bajaban las escaleras de sus dormitorios, ambos con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Ay, no me llames así, Ron! -Hizo un puchero cuando Ron reventaba en carcajadas. Ambos se veían muy alegres por algo, y le sorprendía, ya que normalmente, sus amigos salen de sus dormitorios con cara soñolienta. -¿Cómo durmieron?

-Bien, bien, sobre todo Harry -Ron miró a su amigo con cara pícara, y emitiendo una sonrisa boba. Harry solo se ruborizo y se sintió avergonzado.

-Y...¿tu como dormiste? -Preguntó Harry, intentando cambiar el tema.

-Bien.

-Por cierto Hermy -Ron sacó de sus bolsillos los horarios de clase que Hermione les había hecho al entrar al curso -Creo que debes arreglarlos.

-¿Porque? Por dios, les hicieron algo? damelos! -Hermione se los arrebató alarmada, temiendo descubrir que sus amigos los habían destruido.

-Tenemos nueva clase -comentó Harry, al ver que a su amiga estaba a punto de darle un infarto.

-Exacto! y no te imaginas cual!

-¿Eh? ¿De que hablan?

-¡El profesor Lupin regresó!.

-¿En serio? -Hermione dejó de acariciar a Crookshanks, y posó su mirada a sus amigos, llena de un brillo especial -¡Oh, dios! ¡El profesor Lupin!

-Nosotros vamos a ir a su aula antes de que inicie el desayuno, por eso queríamos que nos esperaras, por si querías ir... -Harry se rascó sus cabellos -¿Que dices?

-¡Claro que voy! -contestó su amiga, sonriendo. Y Crookshanks ofendido porque no le prestaban atención saltó de las piernas de Hermione y se escondió debajo del sillón.

==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==

-¡Dios! Aún no me lo creo, el profesor Lupin de regreso! -Comentaba Hermione, mientras caminaban hacia el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras -No sé porque no me lo comentaron ninguna de las chicas en los dormitorios...tal vez se les olvidó...¡Pero, vale, el profesor aquí!

-Sí, Hermy, ya captamos que estás muy emocionada -La atajó Ron, rascándose la panza sin vergüenza alguna.

-¡Ron! -Bufó Hermione -¡Deja de llamarme así!

-¿Porqué? 

-¡Porque... -Hermione se pone enfrente de Ron, evitando que siguiera caminando - no me gusta, suena como si le hablaran a una pequeña niña!

-¡Pero si Grawp te llama así! -Le reprochó Ron, recordándole a Grawp, el medio hermano de Hagrid, un enorme gigante que vive en el bosque prohibido bajo los cuidados de Hagrid- ¡No veo porque no pueda llamarte así yo también!

-¡Pero es muy diferente! -Hermione acercó su rostro al oído de Ron, susurrando -¡Además, no grites el nombre de Grawp, recuerda es un secreto! Él me llama así porque se le dificulta mi nombre...

-Oigan!... -Harry puso sus ojos en blanco y colocó sus manos en los hombros de sus amigos- No discutan.

-Pues dile a Hermy...

-¡Ron!

-¡Shhh! Calmados!

-Lo dices porque a ti no te llaman Hermy! 

-¿Qué tiene de malo? A mi me gusta como suena Hermy, te queda bien... -Comentó Harry, clavando su mirada a la de Hermione. Pero sin entender porque le salió ese comentario...

-Eh...-Hermione se puso colorada y su corazón empezó a dar brincos -Vale...pero solo ustedes tres pueden llamarme así...

-¡Bien! -gritó Ron, con aire de triunfo.

-Pero entonces yo llamaré a Ron...Ronny 

-¡¿QUE?!

Harry y Hermione se echaron a reír a carcajadas, mientras que Ron se ruborizaba avergonzado, mirándolos con reproche y un puchero, que lo hacía ver más gracioso aún.

-¿Qué sucede allí afuera? -Los tres dieron un respingo y se giraron hacia el final del pasillo, donde se encontraba el aula. El profesor Lupin había asomado la cabeza por la puerta, para ver los causantes de tanto ajetreo.- ¡Oh! Son ustedes -Lupin sonrió y salió del aula, encaminándose hacia ellos.

-¡Profesor! -Los tres amigos corrieron hasta llegar a Lupin, quien les sonreía.

-¡Harry, Ron, Hermione! -Acarició los cabellos de Harry y Ron, despeinándolos aún más...y luego extendió los brazos a Hermione. La chica se ruborizó y se aventó a los brazos de Lupin. Harry se sintió extraño al ver al profesor Lupin y Hermione darse un abrazo...~ _Pero porqué?~_ Era la pregunta en su cabeza. Sintió unas tremendas ganas de salir corriendo de allí, o peor aún, de golpear a Lupin. 

-¡Oh, profesor! -exclamó Hermione al separarse de Lupin- Estoy muy feliz de que haya vuelto

-Muchas gracias, yo también lo estoy.

-Queríamos saludarlo antes de bajar a desayunar -intervino Ron- con todos los alumnos allí sería más difícil hacerlo.

-Optaron por una buena opción -El profesor volvió acariciar los cabellos de ambos chicos- Todos los extrañábamos, ya.

-¿Se refiere a la orden...-Ron se calló cuando sus amigos y el profesor le brindaron una mirada severa-...Lo siento, lo olvidaba.

-No debes hablar de esas cosas sin precaución, Ronny

-¡No me llames así, Hermy!

-Vamos, no comiencen de nuevo...

El profesor los miraba con una sonrisa enternecedora. Ah...como adoraba a aquel trío. Le recordaba bastante sus años de chiquillo, cuando junto con James, Sirius y Colagusano cursaba Hogwarts. Recuerdos alegres pero con cierta melancolía, dos de sus mejores amigos ya no existían...

-Por cierto...-Les interrumpió- Quería hablar con ustedes. Pero será en otra ocasión, aquí puede ser demasiado arriesgado.

-¿Hablar con nosotros?- Preguntó Harry.

-Sí es un asunto serio...pero basta de charlas y vayamos a desayunar, o no alcanzaremos ración.

El trío asintió afirmativamente, y siguieron a Lupin.

==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==

-Harry ¿Me pasas los panecillos de chocolate? -Harry tomó la charola de panecillos y se los pasó a Ron. Dio un suspiro y volvió a clavar la mirada en el papel que llevaba entre sus manos.

-¿Iras solo? -Preguntó Hermione, que estaba sentada a su lado derecho.

-Sí. Dice que debo ir solo. -Harry le pasó la carta a Hermione, quien la leyó con interés. 

Harry, Hermione y Ron habían llegado (Sin olvidar a Lupin, claro) justo a tiempo para alcanzar algo que desayunar, y justo a tiempo para recibir las cartas. Las lechuzas habían llegado, como siempre, velozmente, dejando caer las cartas y paquetes sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, y tirando jarras de jugo, o soltando plumas en la comida.

Una carta había caído sobre Harry. Era de la profesora McGonagall, dándole la fecha y hora que debía presentar en la oficina de Dumbledore.

-Mañana después del desayuno...-Leyó en voz alta Hermione- Pero mañana es sábado...¿Eso quiere decir que no iras a Hogsmeade?

-No lo sé...no creo que me tarde mucho en la oficina del profesor Dumbledore.

-No importa -Intervino Ron - nosotros te esperaremos para irnos juntos a Hogsmeade ¿Verdad, Hermy?

-Por supuesto, Ronny.-Hermione le entregó de nuevo la carta a Harry- Te esperaremos cerca de la oficina.

Al terminar el desayuno, se dirigieron a la sala común por sus mochilas, para ir a su primera clase: Historia de la magia.

Harry y Ron se preparaban para recibir una de las clases más aburridas y monótonas, y Hermione se preparaba para hacer apuntes sobre lo más importante que el profesor Binns leyera.

-Siéntense ustedes dos en la banca -Les dijo Ron, cuando entraron al aula y escogían algún lugar donde cupieran los tres.

-Pero, Ronny...

-¿Donde te sentarás tu? -Harry lo miraba con extrañeza, normalmente Ron siempre se sentaba junto a él y dejaban a Hermione en otra banca.

-Hmm...veamos...-Ron revisó todo el aula con la vista, y se detuvo en una banca donde solo un chico estaba sentado, Neville -Voy a sentarme con Neville.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Tenemos buenas pláticas -Les dijo sonriente.

-¿Buenas pláticas? -Preguntó con tono burlesco Harry.

-Sí, sobre ratas -Añadió Ron, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ¡Eh, Neville! -Se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia Neville, dejando confusos a  Harry y Hermione.

-Bueno...-Hermione dejó caer su enorme libro sobre la banca y se sentó, sacando de su mochila un trozo de pergamino , su tintero y una pluma.

-Sí... -Harry la imitó y también se sentó, pero sin sacar nada más que su libro.

Los murmullos cesaron cuando el Profesor Binns hizo su aparición a través de la pared, la parte más emocionante que esa materia podía tener.

-Muy buenos días, clase -Exclamó el profesor Binns, mientras se paraba en una torre de libros para poder ver todas las caras de los alumnos.

-Buenos días profesor -cantaron, literalmente, los alumnos en unísono.

Tal como Harry esperaba fue la clase más aburrida que pudiera tener. Ron y él salieron con una cara de tremendo aburrimiento, excepto claro, Hermione, que se mostraba feliz por haber anotado todo lo necesario en sus apuntes.

Le seguía la clase de Encantamientos, con el profesor Flitwick. De nuevo Ron les había dejado la banca para que se sentaran juntos Hermione y Harry.

La única ventaja que Harry encontraba era que podía copiar los apuntes de Hermione, aunque de vez en cuando ella lo descubría, y para su sorpresa le dejaba copiar.

La clase de Transformaciones fue igual de difícil como todos los días. Harry no lograba transformar una pluma en un ratón, ni Hermione podía, solo lograba hacerle aparecer a la pluma orejas y bigotes, junto con una enorme cola. Pero por ser la única alumna en clase que pudo hacer eso por lo menos, la profesora McGonagall le subió 5 puntos a Gryffindor.

Harry dio gracias por que Pociones no le tocaba, sino hasta la semana entrante. Se le revolvió el estomago al recordar que aún tenía los deberes pendientes que Snape le había otorgado.

==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==

La noche ya había caído, y los alumnos cenaban tartas, jugos, salchichas asadas y panecillos en el Gran Comedor. Comentando sobre las clases, o sobre la visita a Hogsmeade.

-Y entonces Neville hizo que a Seamus le aparecieran unas orejas de rata! -Platicaba animadamente Ron a sus amigos- Porque desvió el hechizo sin querer.

Harry rió junto con Ron, y Hermione solo sonrió bebiendo de su jugo de calabaza. -Ha sido un día cansado -Comentó la castaña.

-Ni que lo digas...por cierto Hermy, me tienes que pasar tus apuntes, a Harry le dejaste copiar.

-Que te los pase Harry entonces.

-¡Ah! como no se me ocurrió -Le dirigió una mirada maligna a Harry- Harry, tus apuntes.

-Ehh...sí, Ron, pero después de cenar ¿Te parece?

-Bien  -Con una sonrisa de victoria, Ron le dio un gran mordisco a su tarta.

-Es una lastima que Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras nos toque hasta la semana entrante...-Dijo Hermione- Yo ya quería comenzar  las clases con el profesor Lupin.

A Harry le dio un vuelco en el estomago, y esas ganas de salir corriendo le llegaron de nuevo. Ron notó como el rostro de Harry se volvía ceñudo, y pareció entender el asunto.

-Vale, Hermy, mejor hay que irnos a dormir -Dijo Ron, mirando como el rostro de Harry se volvía calmado de nuevo- Mañana hay que despertar temprano para alcanzar comida, que no me alcancé a llenar.

-Sí, vayamos a dormir -Agregó Harry- estoy muy cansado.

-Bueno -Hermione le dio el ultimo trago a su bebida y se levantó, Harry la imitó y comenzaron a irse.

-¡Eh, espérenme! -Les gritaba Ron, que juntaba comida en una servilleta- ¡espérenme!

-¿Para que es eso? -Le preguntó Harry cuando los había alcanzado, con comida envuelta en servilletas.

-Es para Crookshanks! -Contestó alegre. Harry y Hermione lo miraron boquiabiertos, y luego se miraron entre si, confusos.

==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==

No había pasado ni media hora cuando Harry y Ron se dieron las buenas noches. Los dormitorios estaban más oscuros de lo normal, puesto que los rayos de la luna, que era lo que los iluminaba, eran mas suaves y tenues, debido a que la luna no brillaba tanto como antes...quizás el sol se enfadó con ella y decidió no prestarle mucha de su iluminación. 

Harry  se burló de si mismo al pensar eso. Estaba recostado boca arriba, con una mano en su panza, golpeteándola con un ritmo con su dedo índice.

[_Tum tutumtutum_]

No podía reconciliar el sueño. No podía. En lugar de eso muchos recuerdos lo atacaban, pasando por su mente como rayos veloces, logrando si apenas distinguirlos en una imagen borrosa.

Ron dormía profundamente, boca abajo, con una pierna fuera de las sabanas, y babeando su almohada. Neville dormía envuelto en sus sabanas, emitiendo ronquidos secos y graves [_¡Grhg! ¡Grhg!_] Seamus Finnigan no se veía pues estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza por sus cobijas, y Dean Thomas dormía recostado de lado.

Harry se giró para quedar de lado y de pronto se sobresaltó, su garganta se inflamó de repente, haciéndolo reprimir tosidos, y su corazón palpitaba con una brusca fuerza...a su lado dormía tranquilamente una chica.

La miraba con los ojos abiertos en par en par. Le parecía asombroso verla con sus ojos cerrados, y sus labios ligeramente abiertos. Sus sienes sombreadas por sus cabellos...unos hermosos cabellos castaños, que con la poca luz de la luna, desbordaban un brillo dorado, cautivando a Harry. 

Su semblante relajado tranquilizaba a Harry, y su hombro desnudo le provocaba una sensación en el pecho.

Ella estaba tapada completamente, excepto su hombro, que estaba desnudo. Harry no pudo resistir la tentación y levantó ligeramente las sabanas, descubriendo que su acompañante llevaba un camisón blanco sin mangas, y pudo distinguir entre sus cabellos, los delgados y casi invisibles tirantes en sus hombros...

¿Que hacía una chica en su cama?...O mejor ducho, ¿quien era?...Harry podía ver claramente el rostro de la chica, mas sin embargo no podía recordarlo, no podía reconocerlo...

_¡Tu no reconocerías mi rostro aunque lo tuvieras enfrente de tus narices!_

Resonó en su cabeza...pero no era su voz, no era su conciencia, ni sus pensamientos...era otra voz, de una chica, pero tampoco podía reconocerla...

_¡No lo dudes! ¡A ella! ¡Llévate a ella, sálvala! ¡No la dejes morir, la quieres!_

La voz se escuchó diferente, era la misma, pero en diferente situación. Se oía cansada, y melancólica.

_¡No importa! ¡No importa que yo me quede aquí! ¡Vete! ¡Vete ya!_

Harry colocó sus manos en su cabeza desesperadamente, viendo para todos lados, buscando de donde provenía aquella voz femenina, aterrado, confundido...

_sálvala...y sálvate tu ¡No me importa que me pase si tu logras escapar...con ella! ¡Porque...!_

Dirigió su mirada a la chica, y se estremeció al ver sus ojos brillantes abiertos. Dejó escapar un grito de terror, sobresaltado. La chica lo miraba sin parpadear, con una mirada vacía y abrumadora, y Harry aterrorizado se puso de pie de un brinco.

_¡Porque...! ¡Demonios! ¡Porque...te amo! ¡Te amo...!_

Una lagrima resbaló por una mejilla de la chica. Y lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlo, también se puso de pie. Harry atemorizado contemplaba como la lagrima rodaba, lento, hasta llegar al mentón de la chica y perderse en su pecho, al tiempo que otra más salía, seguida por otra, y otra...y otra. Harry abrió sus ojos de manera que le palpitaban y le lagrimeaban, cayéndose a sentadas. Se había dado cuenta que no eran lagrimas comunes....eran sangre.

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Porqué no puedo reconocerte?! ¡¿Porqué?! - Las piernas de la chica se doblaron y cayó inconsciente en el pecho de Harry, estaba fría, y de pronto sus cabellos se veían ensangrentados...Todo su cuerpo sangraba. La sangre le brotaba de su helado cuerpo de la nada, no tenía heridas, ni un solo rasguño, solo sangraba...

Harry cerró fuertemente sus ojos, gritando a todo pulmón...Pero se dio cuenta que ya no sentía el helado cuerpo de la chica en su pecho, ni los cabellos ensangrentados en su cara, ni la sangre manchando sus ropas. Abrió lentamente sus ojos...no había nada.

Solo un enorme charco de sangre en su cama, en sus sabanas...

_La caza, señor, ya terminó..._

Una nueva voz comenzó a resonar en su mente, dándole la sensación de que su cabeza comenzaba a vibrar dolorosamente.

_La purificación se ha logrado..._

Esta voz también era femenina, pero era más grave, y tenebrosa...¿Pero de quién? No podía reconocerla...

_¿Sigue enfadado conmigo?...he logrado el mundo mágico que siempre ha soñado, señor, el mundo que siempre soñé compartir con usted..._

-¡Basta! ¡Deténganse! ¡Déjenme en paz! ¡No quiero oírlos! -Harry se levanta de un brinco, inconsciente de lo que hacia, comenzó a golpear su cama, como si ahí se encontrara una grabadora que contenía aquellas voces. Sus manos se llenaron de sangre al golpear también el charco que estaba entre sus sabanas, jaló la parte limpia de su sabana y se limpió las manos, pero descubrió algo...Bajo las sabanas había un objeto.

Se acercó a él y se sorprendió al distinguir que era una copa. La agarró rápidamente y la contempló. Más sangre, eso era lo que contenía. Pero ésta sangre era turbia, como si estuviese...sucia. 

-¡Tonto! -Harry se giró dando media vuelta, donde provenía la voz. Su corazón se achicó...Dos sombras tenebrosas estaban delante de él.- ¡Eres un tonto! 

-No lo comprendes ¿verdad?...que bien, es mejor así.

Una sombra ya la conocía. Era la sombra de una mujer, la misma que ya había soñado y le había entregado la copa...pero la otra...La otra parecía ser de un hombre, un hombre que no podía distinguir.

Pero no tuvo tiempo para más, la sombra de la que suponía era de un hombre se vino contra él a gran velocidad, chocando contra su pecho. Harry dejó escapar un grito de dolor, sintiendo como aquella sombra golpeaba su pecho...entrando a la vez a su cuerpo.

Una oleada de terror le recorrió desde la nuca hasta la espalda. Escuchando la risa de la sombra de la mujer mientras caía de espaldas al piso. Cada vez oía mas lejos la risa, como si en lugar de caer estuviera alejándose a gran velocidad, hasta que dejó de escucharla. Lo único que escuchó fue su cuerpo chocando contra el piso. Y después todo se volvió oscuro y frío.

-¡No! ¡Ahhgg! - Harry despertó sudando a ríos, con el corazón en la boca, aterrado y respirando con dificultad. ¿Todo había sido un sueño? ¿O una visión? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Se volvió a mirar a sus compañeros, todos dormían. Todos estaban. nadie lo había escuchado despertar gritando. 

Ron dormía profundamente, boca abajo, con una pierna fuera de las sabanas, y babeando su almohada. Neville dormía envuelto en sus sabanas, emitiendo ronquidos secos y graves [_¡Grhg! ¡Grhg!_] Seamus Finnigan no se veía pues estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza por sus cobijas, y Dean Thomas dormía recostado de lado....

_~ Como en mi sueño... ~_ Pensó abrumado._ ~ ¿Sucederá lo mismo? ¿O Solo es una coincidencia?...¿Que diablos sucede? ¿Que diablos...? ~_

No podía. No. No podía seguir, tenía que gritar, que llorar, que golpear, que correr, que brincar, tenía que hacer todo para tranquilizarse. Trató de respirar profundamente para que su pecho dejara de brincar violentamente con cada respiro, pero no funcionó. Su cabeza le dolía. Le palpitaba. Sus ojos lloraban. Su cuerpo temblaba. Tenía miedo. Sí. Sentía mucho miedo. ¿Pero porqué?

-¡Porque no se que demonios me ocurre! -Se gritó asimismo furioso, y se levantó con rapidez de su cama. No podía seguir ahí, le aterraba que de repente una chica apareciera en su cama y comenzara a sangrar, o encontrar una copa en sus sabanas, o las sombras...

Y salió corriendo, huyendo, lo más rápido posible, y dando zancadas enormes bajó las escaleras de los dormitorios, llegando a la sala común. Más sin embargo no se detuvo, siguió corriendo con más prisa hasta que...

-¡Ay! -Alguien exclamó. Harry había chocado violentamente contra el cuerpo de alguien, que también rondaba por la sala común, tirando a aquella persona bruscamente.

-Lo siento...-Logró articular entre jadeos.

-¿Harry? -La persona se incorporó, mirándolo confusamente- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien?

-¿Hermione? -La chica asintió preocupada. Al incorporarse algunos de los rayos de la luna, que se colaban por las ventanas, iluminaron a su amiga, dejándola ver con claridad.

-¿Qué te pasa? Te ves muy pálido...¿Harry? 

-¡Hermione! -Harry miró aterrorizado a Hermione, estaba asustado, muy asustado. Los castaños cabellos de su amiga se veían dorados con los rayos tenues de la luna, y su corazón se le encogió al ver que Hermione vestía un camisón blanco de tirantes muy delgados, casi transparentes...-¡Hermione...!

____________

**Notas:**

Lunes, comenzando la semana con la entrega de un nuevo capítulo. Creo que con este capítulo tardé más subirlo que los anteriores, pero era porque se me ha juntado mucho trabajo, que ni siquiera es mío...u_ú en fin. Ustedes ya tienen esta entrega más, espero les haya gustado. Tal vez se note más flojo y desorganizado ^^U, pero lo terminé de última hora, lo siento. Les prometo que el siguiente estará más bien elaborado.

Pero bueno,  hoy tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Por eso abriré la sección de lectura de sus Reviews, los cuales se los agradezco profundamente...:

~ Arabella-G-Potter-Black:

¡Muchas Gracias por todos tus Reviews! La verdad que me animas mucho y eso te lo agradezco. Espero sigas leyendo mi historia y siguas dejando tus opiniones ¡Gracias por leer!

~ DJ-GOALIE:

¿Qué tal? ¡Muchísimas Gracias!  Tu comentario es de mucha ayuda para mí, por eso estoy muy agradecida ^^ espero siguas visitando por aquí =P ¡Gracias de nuevo!

~ malu (malu_45@hotmail.com): 

¡Gracias a ti también! Eres de las personas que han seguido mi historia dejando un review en cada capítulo, y eso me encanta de ustedes, les adoro! Pues ya verás que le pasa a Harry más adelante. Y Sobre Ron y Crookshanks ¿qué puedo decir? Me encanta ponerlos así, se ven tiernos y graciosos =P ¡Gracias por leer! 

~ Rosana:

¡Saludos a ti también! ¡Muchas gracias por tu incomparable apoyo! En verdad, estoy muy agradecida con todos ^^

~ Anti Cho: (Que original Nick! XD)

Gracias por tu apoyo, y no te preocupes, tal vez si ponga algo de lime o lemon...solo el tiempo lo dirá. Comparto tu odio hacia Cho, es la chica más detestable...pero no te preocupes, ya buscaré la forma de retirarla del mapa, por así decirlo =P.

Bueno, eso ha sido todo! Nos veremos hasta el próximo capítulo, que espero no tardar en subir ^^U

¡Los quiero!

¡Saludos!

~ Ésta niña os agradecerá si un review le dan =P...~


	7. Miss Witch Universe

Sensaciones Verdaderas 

Capítulo VII: Miss Witch Universe

-¡Por dios, Harry! ¿Qué te sucede?

El chico apenas vio con claridad a su amiga y el mundo se le cayó encima. ¿Qué significaba esto? Oh, no. No. No quería saber más de esto. ¿Porqué un estúpido sueño tenía que trastornarlo tanto? Solo es un sueño...¿Cierto? Solo un sueño. Un sueño.

-¡Harry! -Gritó preocupada. Harry se dejó caer de rodillas, ocultando su rostro con sus manos- ¡Oh, dios! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Agua? Por favor Harry dime algo, me estas preocupando, di algo, ¿que sucede?-Hermione se arrodilló al igual que Harry, y colocó sus manos en los hombros del muchacho, intentando ver su cara.

-Hermione...

-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa, Harry? 

-¿Qué...significa esto? -Preguntó, tocando tímidamente el camisón de su amiga.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Es mi camisón! Con el que siempre duermo...¿Porqué me preguntas eso?

-Hermione, yo...

-¿Es una broma? ¡Me estabas preocupando en verdad, Harry! ¿Porqué me haces estas cosas? ¿Ves? ¡Nunca me tomas en serio, solo soy tu burla!- La muchacha lo miró enojada y lo soltó, separándose de él.

-¡No, Hermione! ¡No es eso! ¡Es que...!

-¿Es que, qué? 

-Es que no se si...debo decírtelo, porque no sé con exactitud que sea...

-Harry -Dijo interrumpiéndole- yo en verdad me preocupo por ti

-¿Sí? -Harry retiró sus manos de su rostro, volteando a mirar a Hermione, sintiéndose  aliviado...¿Pero porque?- Es decir...Lo sé, Hermione, y por eso no quiero preocuparte por algo que aún no estoy seguro.

-Harry, me preocupa más sino me lo dices. Vamos. Dímelo, escúpelo.

-Pero Hermy...

-¡Anda!

-¡Está bien!-Exclamó con brusquedad- ¡Es que últimamente he tenido sueños raros! ¡No sé que diablos signifiquen! ¡No sé! ¡Pero no me hacen sentir bien! ¡No! ¡Me...me hacen estresar! ¡me aterran! ¡Y se que es estúpido temer porque son solo sueños, pero no puedo evitarlo! ¡Son tan reales! ¡Yo...! ¡Yo no puedo soportarlo mas, Hermy! 

-Harry, tranquilízate un poco...

-¡Ah, no! ¡Tu quisiste que te dijera! ¿No? ¡Pues ahora te aguantas, porque voy a estar así hasta que se me de la maldita gana! ¡No puedo tranquilizarme! ¡Es mas! ¡¿Que diablos es eso?! ¡¿Eh?!

-Vas a despertar a todos...

-¡Pues me importa muy poco!

-Bien

-¡Bien! – Después de eso Harry notó que ya se sentía un poco más aliviado. Y se preguntó si esa era la intención de su amiga. Trató de darle una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que le dijera que todo está bien...pero solo logró ocultarse de nuevo su rostro.

-Harry, mira, lo entiendo. Entiendo muy bien que no es la misma confianza que tienes  conmigo a comparación de Ron. Es decir, Ron es tu mejor amigo, y le tienes un gran cariño...-Hizo una pausa, la cual a Harry le pareció eterna- Y bueno...es comprensible ¿no? Después de todo son chicos y yo una chica y bueno...a lo que quiero llegar es que, a pesar de que no me tengas la misma confianza, o cariño, o lo que sea, puedes decirme eso que no estas seguro...

-Pero Hermione, tu no entiendes, es muy difícil.

-¡Claro que es difícil... y abrumador! ¿Crees que no he intentado comprenderlos? Me es difícil saber en que están pensando tu y Ron, o que es lo que en realidad piensan de mi, por eso mismo quiero que me lo digas, porque jamás lo adivinaré.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "O lo que en realidad piensan de mi"? –Harry se descubrió la cara, topándose con la mirada nerviosa de Hermione.

-No, nada.

-¿Dudas de nuestra amistad contigo? ¿Es eso?

-No, yo...

-Que decepción, Hermione. Ni Ron ni yo dudamos de ti ¿sabes? 

-¡No cambies el tema!

-¡No lo hago!  -Se llevó  una mano a su frente. Le dolía tremendamente la cicatriz. Un dolor insoportable que le hizo rechinar los dientes y emitir un gruñido.

-¿Ha-Harry? ¿Qué pasa? 

-¡Aggh! 

-¿Es...tu cicatriz?  -Harry asintió, y Hermione dio un salto alarmada- ¿Harry, eso de los sueños es lo que le ibas a decir a la profesora McGonagall, cierto? –Harry asintió de nuevo- ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué ves en tus sueños? ¿Es algo malo, verdad?

-Hermione...me duele mucho...como nunca.

-¡Ay, Harry! ¿Qué hago? ¿qué hago? ¿qué hago? ¿qué hago? –Murmuraba para si misma mientras se retorcía el dobladillo de su camisón- ¡Ya sé, Harry! Vayamos con la profesora McGonagall, tienes que decírselo a ella por lo menos, y tal vez te mande a la enfermería.

-Pero...me duele.

-Sé que te duele. Pero te ayudaré, Harry. Te ayudaré –La sonrisa que Hermione le dio lo calmó un poco. Ella tenía razón. Lo mejor era ir a ver a la profesora.

-¿Puedes caminar? –Hermione tomó el brazo de Harry y lo pasó por sus hombros, ayudándole a pararse.- Vamos, Harry. Poco a poco. Sí, eso. –Y caminando con la ayuda de Hermione salieron de la sala común. Rumbo al despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==

-Que suerte hemos tenido – Murmuró Hermione antes de tocar la puerta del despacho de la profesora McGonagall- de no encontrarnos con Filch o la señora Norris.

Prácticamente, Hermione iba cargando a Harry. El muchacho dejaba todo su peso reposando en los hombros de la chica, de vez en cuando, normalmente cuando no podía ni abrir los ojos del dolor. Y aunque le daba pena, no podía evitarlo.

En cambio, Hermione ni se quejaba. Solo mantenía el entrecejo bien fruncido, sosteniendo con fuerza a Harry.

-¿Sí? –La puerta se abrió, y la cabeza de la profesora se asomó- ¡Oh! Señorita Granger es usted....¿Y Potter?.

-Profesora McGonagall, hemos venido....bueno, antes que nada espero no haberla despertado, pero...es que, Harry tiene algo importante que decirle. –Balbuceó, algo nerviosa.

-¿Potter? –La profesora frunció el entrecejo y los miró preocupada- ¿Qué le pasa? No se ve nada bien.

-Eh...bueno, antes que nada, ¿Le molestaría si pasamos? – Le dijo. Pues ya le estaba incomodando que la profesora lo viera en esa posición con su amiga.

-Oh, bueno, es que....eh, bueno, claro, por supuesto, sí.- McGonagall les dio paso, abriendo la puerta en par en par para que entraran. Al entrar, Harry se dio cuenta de porque la profesora dudó tanto en dejarlos entrar.

El profesor Dumbledore estaba ahí.

Y no solo él, sino que también el profesor Lupin. Ambos miraba a Harry con extrañeza, y a Hermione con asombro. Harry supuso por que, y se separó de Hermione en cuanto pudo.

-Tomen  asiento –Les indicó la profesora, mientras transformaba dos de sus plumas en dos cómodas sillas.  Ambos chicos se sentaron, maravillados. Incluso Hermione estaba tan emocionada que se notaba claramente que intentaba reprimir el impulso de preguntar como hacerlo.

-Oh, Minerva, a mi no me diste una linda silla como esas. De hecho solo me compartiste un trozo de tu piso, para estar de pie –Dijo Dumbledore, emitiendo una sonrisa. La profesora parpadeó y el profesor Lupin dejó escapar una risita.

-Albus, no es momento para eso –le dijo severamente, mientras sacaba dos plumas mas y las transformaba en otras dos sillas, para Dumbledore y Lupin- pero aquí tienen.

-Gracias, Minerva.

Harry se aclaró la garganta, y como esperaba, todos se giraron a él. Pero para su sorpresa nadie le dijo nada, sino que rápidamente los profesores posaron su mirada en Hermione.

-Señorita Granger, ¿Cómo puede recorrer el castillo con eso? –Le exclamó McGonagall, con tono severo, apuntando al camisón blanco que la muchacha llevaba puesto- Deja mucho que ver, señorita.

Hermione se puso tan roja como los cabellos de los Weasley. Harry volteó a mirarla, no lo había notado hasta ahora, y si la profesora no lo hubiera mencionado jamás se hubiera dado cuenta. El camisón de Hermione era casi transparente, no tanto como los tirantes, pero casi podía verse su ropa interior por debajo de la tela. Harry también se puso colorado al pensar que todo este tiempo estuvo recargado en su amiga vestida así. Y se puso aún mas rojo al preguntarse que pensaron de ellos los profesores.

-Bueno, yo...es que no tuve tiempo de ponerme la bata porque bueno...yo salí de mi cama muy deprisa porque Crookshanks se salió corriendo y fui a buscarlo a la sala común cuando choqué con Harry y...bueno, yo...

-Descuida Hermione –Lupin la interrumpió- no pasa nada, a todos nos pasa. Por fortuna yo si alcancé a ponerme mi bata.

La chica sonrió tímidamente, al tiempo que el profesor Lupin se quitaba su bata y se la pasaba, dejando al descubierto la pijama que llevaba. Azul cielo con medias lunas dibujadas. Harry no pudo resistir sonreír. Pero tampoco pudo resistir sentir unas ganas tremendas de golpear al profesor Lupin, y de jalar del brazo de Hermione, para obligarla a salir corriendo de ahí, junto con él.

-Potter ¿Qué tenias que decir? –Dijo McGonagall cuando Hermione se puso la bata de Lupin y lo colorado se le hubo bajado.

Dumbledore se reacomodó en su silla, poniendo atención a cada movimiento de Harry. El profesor Lupin se giró al chico también, y Hermione y McGonagall miraron a Harry de la misma forma: Serias pero preocupadas.

Harry aspiró una bocanada de aire y la expulsó en un largo y lento suspiro. Después de pensar con que seria bueno empezar, les contó todo. Primero comenzó a contar que no tenía la facilidad de dormir como antes, luego lo de su sueño de la sombra misteriosa de una mujer entregándole una copa llena de sangre, y después vino el sueño donde...una chica se desangraba de la nada. Obviamente no les dijo quien era la chica, porque aparte de que pensó que no seria bueno estando su amiga ahí, aún no estaba seguro de quien se trataba.

No sabía que le dirían. Tal vez le dirían que estaba loco, que solo eran pesadillas normales, y que se preocupaba demasiado por pequeñeces. Le dirían que es un paranoico. Un loco paranoico sin remedio. Sí, señor. Eso sería. Por que nadie considera eso normal ¿No es cierto?. Es decir, que alguien sueñe que su amiga muere, y sueñe con una copa llena de sangre, sombras misteriosas, no es nada normal que digamos.

Y de pronto, una pregunta le invadió. Angustiándolo aún más, y poniéndolo a recapacitar: ¿Porqué _ella_ y no otra persona?

¿Porqué soñó que su amiga Hermione muere? Es decir, es su amiga ¿No? Y sí lo es, ¿porqué soñó eso? Bueno, si hubiera soñado eso mismo pero con Draco Malfoy no le importaría en lo más mínimo, porque lo detesta. Pero a Hermione no la detesta...¿cierto? No la detesta ¿verdad?...Pero y si...¿y si en verdad si la detesta?.

¡No! ¿Pero como se le ocurre pensar eso? Hermione es su amiga. No podría detestarla. No. No podría.

-¿Potter? –La severa voz de McGonagall lo hizo dar un respingo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos- ¿Me escuchó? 

-No, profesora, lo siento no le puse atención.

-Le preguntaba si cree que sus sueños signifiquen algo.

-No lo sé...por eso vinimos a decirle.

-Minerva, si me permites intervenir –Dijo Dumbledore, poniéndose de pie- creo que lo mejor es que ambos se retiren a dormir lo que resta de la noche, mañana será Sábado, y querrán ir a Hogsmeade con sus demás compañeros y no pasarse el día en cama.

-El profesor tiene razón, profesora McGonagall. Harry ha de estar muy estresado con este asunto, lo mejor es que vaya a dormir.- Lupin también se puso de pie. McGonagall asintió, y Harry también lo hizo aunque algo desilusionado, pensaba que le dirían algo mejor que mandarlo a dormir. Quizás hasta esperaba que le resolvieran su problema, como si fuese un catarro normal. Así que él también se levantó, con el plan de irse a la cama. Pero alguien los detuvo, a él y a los profesores; Hermione.

-¿Eso es todo, profesores? ¿Es que no lo entienden? A Harry le pasa algo, grave o no, algo le sucede. Y no podremos estar tranquilos hasta que sepamos con exactitud que pasa. Eso de soñar cosas así no es normal...Bueno, ustedes más quien nadie lo sabe. Tal vez es alguna señal o algo por el estilo. Su cicatriz es un ejemplo. Tal vez, fuerzas oscuras se aproximan, y con eso me refiero a que es posible que Voldemort trame algo....¿Por qué actúan como si no pasase nada? 

McGonagall la miraba con los ojos incrédulos y la boca ligeramente abierta. Lupin permaneció en silencio, observando calculadoramente a Harry y Hermione. Mientras que Dumbledore, les sonreía ampliamente, con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Excelente, señorita Granger. Es verdad, tiene razón. Pero así es como debemos actuar hasta que las cosas estén claras. Además se acerca un evento muy importante...esa es otra razón por la cual mantener esta actitud. 

-¡Pero, Albus! –Reclamó McGonagall. 

-Minerva, ¿No es así?

-Sí, claro pero...

-¿Lo ve? No tiene caso que ocultemos estas cosas al señor Potter, Weasley, y claro a la señorita Granger. Después de todo ellos son los que se enteran primero.

-Sí. Tienes razón, Albus. Pero esto no tiene que salir de aquí. Si algún otro alumno se entera que algo raro sucede puede hacerse un caos.

-Eso es verdad –Dijo Lupin, viendo a ambos chicos- No deben decirle a nadie más.

-Es todo. Ahora vayamos a dormir.- insistió Dumbledore.

-Pero...ustedes ya sabían de algo ¿no? –Preguntó Hermione, aún cuando todos se disponían a irse- De otra forma, ¿porqué estarían en el despacho de la profesora a estas horas?

Dumbledore le sonrió ampliamente, más sin embargo, solo se limitó a señalarle la puerta.

==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==

-¡Son tremendos, par de picarones! ¿Creen que no me doy cuenta? Solo tengo pinta de imbécil pero no lo soy...vale pues, tal vez si soy un poco, ya no me miren así...Harry no estaba en su cama, pregunto por Hermione y tampoco está,¿Cuál es la conclusión?, Es: ¿Dónde andaban? O mejor dicho ¿Qué andaba haciendo eh? –Ron se tiró junto a Crookshanks en el sofá, muriendo de risa. Mientras Hermione y Harry lo fulminaban con la mirada.

-¡Ronny, esto es serio!

-¡Hermy tiene razón,...Ronny! –La risa de Ron se acabó de inmediato, y tanto él como Crookshanks miraron con reproche a Harry.

-¿Tu también Harry? –Esta vez fue turno de Harry para reírse, junto con Hermione claro.

Era Sábado por la mañana. Dentro de poco minutos será la hora para ir a Hogsmeade, y Harry, Hermy y Ronny ya estaba listos en la sala común, esperando que los demás bajaran.

-Oye Hermy ¿Llevarás a Crookshy a Hogsmeade? –Preguntó  Ron, en un intento de que dejaran de reír. Y obviamente lo logró, y no solo dejaron de reír sino que lo miraron con gran extrañeza.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? –Balbuceó la castaña chica.

-Crookshy...Ay, me refiero a Crookshanks- Dijo irritado, al ver que sus amigos no entendían- Así le he puesto, ¿cierto Crookshy? 

El gato ronroneó en forma de afirmación, y de un brinco se recostó en el regazo de Ron, exigiéndole que le rascara detrás de las orejas, con sus resonantes maullidos.

-¿Crookshy? –Pronunció entre risas Harry. Pero para Hermione no fue nada divertido.

-Pero no puedes. Es mi gato. No tuyo. Además ya tiene nombre, no puedes llegar y ponerle otro.

-Claro que puedo, ya lo hice.

-¡Ron!

-¿Sí?

-¡Es mí gato!

-¿En serio?

-¡Ron!

-Solo bromeaba, ya sé que es tu gato.

Harry los miraba entretenido. Le parecía tan divertido ver a sus amigos discutir por un gato que incluso se le olvidó lo de sus sueños.

-Está bien, puedes llevarlo- Exclamó resignada.

-¡Gracias Hermy! – A pesar de que la chica lo fulminaba con la mirada, Ron no pudo evitar ponerse contento, tomando  "Crookshy" en sus brazos y poniéndose a simular que bailaba algún tipo de vals con el felino, quien ronroneaba celebrando también.

-¿Crees que se volvió loco? –Le preguntó Hermione a Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

-No. Ya estaba loco. 

-¡Eh, picaros! ¡Los escuché! –Se quejó, mientras giraba sobre si mismo con Crookshanks.

==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==

Era un día bello, a pesar de que los anteriores no lo fueron tanto. El sol radiaba como nunca, el cielo estaba despejado, no obstante el clima era fresco.

Hogsmeade es el único pueblo mágico que queda en Gran Bretaña. Tiene muchos lugares donde poder pasar el tiempo, entre ellos tiendas de dulces, ropas, tabernas y hasta tiendas de reparación de objetos mágicos. Según la tradición, Hogsmeade fue fundada al mismo tiempo que Hogwarts(Hace miles de años, no se sabe la fecha exacta), por Hengist Woodcroft(él perseguía muggles).

 Los alumnos de Hogwarts ya se encontraban en Hogsmeade, disfrutando de las tiendas y lugares. Entre ellos: Harry, Hermy, Ronny y por supuesto, Crookshy. 

Después de ir a tomar un par de cervezas de mantequilla en "Las Tres Escobas" se dirigieron directamente a "Honeydukes", una tienda de caramelos, donde tienen enormes variedades de dulces., y que los dueños mismos fabrican sus propios chocolates.****

-¿Han notado lo mismo que yo? –Dijo de repente Ron, mientras elegía entre un caramelo sabor frambuesa que te cambiaba de color del cabello por varias horas y un chocolate que te hacia hablar cualquier idioma por un minuto.

-Depende –Respondió Harry- Sí lo que has notado es que te estas enamorando de Crookshy, entonces sí.

-¡Harry! –Gritaron en unísono Ron y Hermione.

-Es en serio Ronny, si te enamoras de MI Crookshy....digo, Crookshanks,... ¡te castro!- Dijo la castaña frunciendo el entrecejo. Ron ahogo un grito agudo, fingiendo dolor y le quitó de los brazos a Crookshanks.

-¡Oh, Crookshy! –Exclamó con dramatismo- ¡No comprenden nuestro amor! ¡Tendrán que castrarme, y no podremos tener crías jamás! ¡Nunca podrás llegar a ser Crookshy de Weasley! ¡¿POR QUÉ DIOS?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

Silencio.

-Ronny tonto –Dijo por fin la chica. Y ambos chicos estallaron en carcajadas que llamaron la atención de los chicos que estaban cerca.

-No, yo noté otra cosa –Dijo Ron una vez que se le pasó la risa.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó Hermione, la cual escogió una caja de caramelos de diferentes sabores y efectos.

-Que ahora, nuestros nombres terminan en _Y_!

-Es verdad –Terció Harry- Deberíamos ser el _Y-Trío _.

-Querrás decir, el _Y-Cuarteto.- _reclamó divertido el pelirrojo, acariciando a Crookshanks. 

Y rieron de nuevo. Excepto Harry, que se había distraído viendo la calle por el vidrio de la tienda. Pero no observaba solamente la calle. Sino que la gente que pasaba. Y para ser mas específicos, observaba en especial a un grupo de chicas. De Ravenclaw para ser aún mas precisos.

Cho Chang iba entre ellas.

Hace tiempo que no charlaba con ella desde...bueno, desde que discutieron. Ella caminaba entre sus amigas. Platicando animadamente. Era como si ese momento pasara en cámara lenta. Sus cabellos se removían lento con el viento, al igual que sus ropas, y como hacia mímicas con sus manos.

-Todavía no se hablan ¿verdad? –Ron se había acercado a Harry, quien sin darse cuenta se había pegado al vidrio.

-No. Todavía no. –Por alguna razón Harry buscó con la mirada a Hermione, y la encontró por los pasillos de la tienda, escogiendo un montón de dulces y chocolates.

-Creo que estás en un dilema –Le dijo Ron, sorprendiéndolo. Él también miraba a Hermione.

-No sé de que me hablas –Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Como digas –Le dijo sin tomarle importancia, mientras abría un chocolate y lo comía -¿y Piensas volver hablarle?

-Sí, pero no sé como.

-Hmm..si yo fuera una chica, y estuviera molesta contigo, lo que querría sería un gran regalo.

-Yo también.

-Pues ya que estamos aquí ¿por qué no le compras una enorme caja de chocolates?

Harry terminó siguiendo el consejo de Ron, y compró una enorme caja de chocolates, que hacían cosquillas mientras los comías.  Ron compró una bolsa llena de dulces diferentes ya que no pudo decidirse. En cambio, Hermione terminó con varios paquetes de dulces y chocolates, mucho mas que Harry y Ron.

Y Cargados de dulces, salieron de la tienda, para ir ahora a "Tiros Largos Moda", una tienda que quería visitar Hermione, para ver si encontraba algo para ella o su madre.

Al entrar, Harry y Ron se asombraron de ver tanta mercancía. Por todos lados había pasillos y pasillos llenos de diferentes estilos y colores de ropas, túnicas, pantalones, faldas y de más. En otros, había cosas como adornos, broches, moños, listones, maquillaje mágico, ligas para el pelo, e infinidad de accesorios.

Hermione no parecía tan asombrada, después de todo se parecía a las tiendas de ropa muggle.

Ambos chicos se pasearon por toda la tienda, siguiendo sin interés a Hermione, pues a ellos no les interesaba comprar una enorme falda que cambiaba de color según el estado de animo.  

-¿Puedes creerlo? Hay infinidad de esas cosas, George me contó una vez que uno de su curso tenía unos calzoncillos de esos, que cambian de color según tu animo –Harry soltó una risa, al tiempo que Ron asentía.

-¡Miren, chicos! ¿No es genial? –Hermione se acercó a ellos enseñándoles un par de pequeños broches para el cabello, que tenían forma de mariposas, que en este momento cambiaban de azul a rojo brillante- ¡Cambian de color según tu estado de animo!

-¿Ves lo que te digo? –Harry asintió, mirando los broches.

-Me gustan más esos de ahí –Harry apuntó a unos también pequeños broches de plata, con forma alargada, una forma parecida al rectángulo, estaban adornados con una diminutas piedras preciosas, plateadas también. El par de broches, tenían una bella flor en la punta, también de plata con piedras preciosas.

-Sí –Exclamó Ron- pero ¿te imaginas cuanto ha de costar? Se ve carísimo!

-Cierto.

-Oye, Hermy, te esperamos afuera ¿Vale?

-Vale –Les contestó ella, mirando mas broches y sin préstales atención cuando salieron de la tienda.

-Hola Granger... –Escuchó la chica a sus espaldas, sobresaltada se giró, para encontrarse con la famosa chica de Ravenclaw, Cho Chang.

-Ah, ¿Qué tal, Cho?

-Si yo te hablo por tu apellido tu también deberías hacerlo ¿No?- Le cuestionó, cruzándose de brazos, y mirándola de pies a cabeza. A Hermione no le gustó mucho que hiciera eso, pero no dijo nada, solo la miró con recelo.

-Es tu derecho decidir como dirigirte a las personas, así como también es el mío. Así puede llamarte libremente como quiera.

-Sí tienes razón. Por cierto, ¿has visto a Harry?

-¿Qué no se hablaban ya?

-Sí bueno lo mismo te digo.

-Sí, nos hablamos.

-¿En serio lo perdonaste? –le preguntó en tono burlón.

-¿Perdonarlo? 

-Te llamó Sangre Sucia ¿no?

-Tu...¿cómo sabes? –Hermione frunció el ceño.

-La voz se corrió –Respondió encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Me muestras eso? –Le dijo, señalándole los broches que tenía en la mano.

-Claro –Aún sin dejar de mirarla con misterio, le dio los broches.

-¡Gracias! ¡Los estaba buscando!

-¿Eh?

-Eran justo los broches que buscaba...¿No crees que se me ven bien? –Se había puesto los broches, y los modelaba.

-Pero yo los iba a comprar.

-¿Tu? –Le interrogó incrédula.

-Sí. Yo.

-Pero con tremenda melena que te cargas, en verdad crees que te veras tan bien como yo? Jaja no! Granger, estos broches están hechos para mi.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Mi cabello no tiene nada de malo...

-Ah, que tierna eres! ¿en serio crees eso? Mira, Granger, te diré esto, la verdad tu no eres muy atractiva a los chicos, descuidas tu cabello, tu imagen me entiendes? Además de que no eres muy simpática para todos, eso te quita muchos puntos.

-¿Puntos? ¿Crees que es alguna clase de juego o competencia?

-Si quieres ganar algún chico sí.

-Regrésame los broches, por favor.

-Nos vemos Granger –Le dijo sonriente, pasando su mano por los cabellos castaños de la chica- Espero mejores tus cabellos, y un poco de brillo labial no te caería nada mal.

-¡Eh, espera!  -Demasiado tarde. Cho ya había ido con sus amigas a pagar los broches. Y momentos después la vio salir de la tienda, muy contenta.

-Ya lo sabía –Murmuró para ella misma –No tenias que decírmelo.

Dio un largo suspiro, y su mirada se posó en los brillantes y bellos broches que Harry había apuntado momentos antes.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==

-Vaya que es grande la caja ¿eh?.

Harry y Ron habían encontrado un buen lugar para esperar a Hermione. En el piso. Estaban sentados sin vergüenza alguna en plena calle . Cada uno sosteniendo sus compras, y Ron aparte, tenía en brazos a Crookshanks.

-Sí, pero le va gustar, supongo, ¿No? – Preguntó intrigado Harry, revisando con la mirada la caja.

-Eso creo.

-Sí, yo también.

-Harry...¿Y como saldrás de ésta?

-¿De que cosa? 

-De tu dilema.

-¿Cuál dilema? ¿Por qué insistes en eso?

-Harry tu bien sabes.

-¿Hola, Ron? No se de que hablas!

-Ay, me lo suponía –Ron dejó escapar un suspiro.- Aún no te das cuenta.

-¿Estás bien? Hoy si que andas raro, Ronny.

-En estos momentos, tienes mas pinta de imbécil que yo –Le dijo con tono burlón- ¿Tengo que vestirme con una gran pañal, ponerme alitas y amenazarte con un arco y una estúpida flecha en forma de corazón para que comprendas?.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Harry atontado. Ron puso los ojos en blanco, y Crookshanks le bufó a Harry, mostrando desesperación.

-Creo que sí. –Murmuró para si mismo el pelirrojo. 

En ese momento la puerta de "Tiros Largos Moda" se abrió, y Hermione salió de ella, con un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel color rosa en la mano. Los buscó con la mirada y puso sus ojos en blanco al verlos sentados en plena calle, obstruyendo el paso de la gente.

-¿Te compraste los broches esos? –Le preguntó Ron, en cuanto la chica llegó a ellos. Hermione no le respondió.

-¿a dónde vamos ahora? –Les preguntó la chica, tomando a Crookshanks.

-No sé –Respondió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros- Podemos ir de nuevo a  "Las Tres Escobas".

-¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a la "Tienda de Artículos de Broma Zonko"? –Terció Ron, hablando animadamente- Quiero comprar una taza que muerde la nariz, para vengarme de los dulces de hipo-tos de Fred. ¡Este verano se arrepentirán de haberme dado eso dulces!

-Bien, y después vamos de nuevo a "Las Tres Escobas". Tengo ganas de una Gaseosa grande con hielo, y un par de cervezas de mantequilla...tal vez dos Gaseosas grandes con hielo-Dijo con desanimo la muchacha, mientras se las arreglaba para cargar a Crookshanks, y sus compras a la vez.

-¿Y eso? –Le preguntó Harry.

-¿Tiene algo de malo? –Respondió con irritación. 

-Bueno, normalmente, cuando estas enfadada, o nerviosa, sueles hacer cosas en exceso, como comer, o leer...bueno, eso es normal en ti. Pero captas a lo que me refiero ¿no? –Hermione miró a Ron sorprendida, cuando éste terminó de hablar. Harry asentía firmemente, reafirmando lo que acababa de decir Ron.

-¿De donde sacas eso? –Preguntó, por fin, Hermione.

-Te hemos visto- Respondió Harry.

-Patrañas –Refunfuñó.

Llegaron a Bromas Zonko, y estuvieron buen rato ahí. Esperando que Ron se decidiera por alguna de las bromas. Habían llegado muchas novedades, y Ron no podía escoger una entre mas de 100 nuevas bromas. Al final, no compró nada. No sé dio cuenta sino  muy tarde que su dinero se le había acabado con los dulces.

Al llegar a "Las Tres Escobas", les fue difícil encontrar una mesa desocupada. La mayoría de los alumnos estaban ahí. Armando gran desorden con sus risas y platicas. Sin lugar a dudas los ruidos mas molestos eran lo gritillos agudísimos de las chicas, las cuales formaban una gran multitud, todas juntas, aventándose y gritándose por ver al parecer un letrero que estaba pegado en una de las paredes.

Harry había comprado una cerveza de mantequilla, Hermione se compró todo lo que había dicho (Hasta una cerveza de mantequilla de más) y como Ron ya no tenía dinero, Harry le compró una cerveza de mantequilla también.

-¿Ya lo vieron? ¡Es genial!  -Les dijo una chica que pasó por su mesa, que regresaba de la multitud. 

-¿Vamos a ver? Ya me dio curiosidad –Ron se giró hacia la pared, intentando leer el letrero desde 7 mesas de distancia- Es imposible leerlo desde aquí.

-Bueno, vamos –Los tres dejaron sus bebidas, e intentando no pisar ni empujar a nadie se adentraron a la masa de chicas ruidosas.

-¡Eh, gritonas, dejen pasar! –Se quejaba Ron, quien era el que recibía los pisotones y empujones de todas las chicas. Crookshanks bufaba con enojo cada vez que alguna chica despistada golpeaba a Ron.

Por fin después de una buena tanda de pisotones, empujones y tirones, llegaron a una buena distancia para leer. Era un letrero demasiado llamativo. De color rosa brillante, con letras plateadas y doradas. Y Adornado con dibujos de coronas y varitas. Pero lo que les llamó la atención fue ver el escudo de Hogwarts entre los dibujos.

El letrero decía: 

"**_Miss Witch Universe (MWU)_**__

_Se enorgullece de presentar lo que todos y todas esperan ver!:_

Hogwarts Queen: El único y exclusivo evento que se llevara a cabo en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, con el fin de llevar a cabo el concurso de belleza mas conocido en todo el mundo Mágico! Por primera vez se llevará a cabo en una escuela de magia! Para elegir a la chica que llevará el titulo oficial de la "Hogwarts Queen"! La elección de candidatas se llevaran a cabo en cada una de las casas de la escuela. Las escogerán lo propios alumnos(as) de cada casa junto con su jefe(a) de casa. ¡Pero no solo eso! También se elegirá una reina para cada casa, los títulos oficiales serán: Slytherin Queen, Hufflepuff Queen, Ravenclaw Queen y Gryffindor Queen. (La Hogwarts Queen no puede ser también reina de su casa). ¡Y atención! La Miss Witch Universe de este lustro, Kathleen Koontz, será parte del jurado!( los cuales se hospedaran en el colegio, para la mejoría del concurso)  Así que chicas, ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Inscríbanse ya, con sus respectivos jefes de casa! Nota: Las chicas de 1er y 2do curso no pueden participar. Los requisitos se les harán saber sus jefes de casa, una vez inscritas.  © MWU-Corporation: La Corporación MWU, que hace más de un siglo que se alió con otros países, dejando su nombre "Miss Witch Europa" para adoptar el de "Miss Witch Universe", es la única  organización oficial y legal de todo el mundo mágico para elaborar los concursos de belleza, por lo tanto, queda prohibido que otras organizaciones no oficiales promuevan y produzcan dichos concursos sin autorización y aceptación de MWU y el Ministerio de Magia (Acudir a la Séptima Planta del Ministerio de Magia "Departamentos de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos", para más información)" 

-¿Hogwarts...Queen? –Murmuró Hermione, muy incrédula. 

-¿Kathleen Koontz estará en el colegio? – Ron se había quedado con la boca abierta, atontado mientras leía de nuevo el anuncio.

-No sabía que en el mundo mágico existen estas clases de basura también –Dijo Harry asombrado, consiguiendo las miradas fulminantes de las chicas que lo escucharon.

___________________

**Notas:**

¡Lamento la tardanza! La verdad que sí merecen la disculpa. Pero no tenía el tiempo aunque estuviese en vacaciones, porque me la he pasado estudiando y leyendo ^^U

Además, como les había prometido en las notas del capítulo 6, éste capítulo iba a estar mejor elaborado. Y bueno, no quedó tan bien como pensé, y además es más largo(pero para eso puedo excusarme que es en compensación de la tardanza! xD)

Lo releí y rescribí muchísimas veces, le quité muchos detalles, le puse otros, cambié partes y sucesos enteros, quité algunas descripciones, y todo eso para solo tener listo el borrador!  Después de armar por completo el capítulo, volví a leerlo y a rescribir de nuevo otras veces...hasta que me di cuenta que no importaba cuantas veces lo escribiera de nuevo, siempre terminaría hecho un fiasco. Así que lo rescribí una vez más y listo, éste fue el resultado.

Creo que este fic va a dar muchos capítulos más. Tenía planeado que solo llegara al 10° capítulo, pero lo he alargado, más que nada gracias a su apoyo. Esto de "Miss Witch Universe" estaba planeado para el capítulo 3, pero decidí mejor pasarlo al 7° xD, así que aún les esperan muchos capítulos más (Espero que para ese entonces no se hayan aburrido!).

Bueno, pasando a otra cosa: los Reviews. ¡Estoy muy contenta! 12 reviews en un capítulo! Pasar de los 10 reviews es una enorme alegría para mí, así que estoy muy agradecida con ustedes! Y bueno, pasemos a darles lectura: 

~ Anti Cho:

¡Muerte a Cho Chang! XD Hola, muchas gracias! en verdad es un gran halago que me escribas eso! Además la primera en dejar review! Pues que puedo decirte? Si quieres leer el capítulo que sigue, y el que sigue, y el que sigue del que sigue...a esperar! XD

~ icha:

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review!

~Arabella-G-Potter-Black :

Hello too! XD Que bueno! Espero es te capítulo también te haya gustado.

~Sammy_Asakura:

¡Hola Sammy! Gracias por dejarme el review! XD Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Y no te preocupes, Harry tendrás más remordimientos, celos y sufrirá mucho! =3 Espero verte por el MSN! Un beso!

~ Kari Granger de Potter:

Muchas gracias! La verdad, creo que Harry ya está todo traumado xD Bueno, Hermione estaba en la sala común buscando a Crookshanks, que se había escapado del dormitorio. Y como ves, no encontró a Crookshy sino a Harry, jeje. Y descuida, ya quitaré a Cho del mapa.

~ Poly Morgana R :

jajaja! XD!!!! Cierto!!!! Debería existir esa ley! Ojala la dicten pronto, pero mientras puedo seguir dejando capítulos en lo más emocionante xD! Gracias! y cariños a ti también.

~jessy_tonks: 

Hola! Muchas gracias! No te preocupes, estoy por enviarte el mail avisándote ;)!

~ DJ-GOALIE: 

Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que no te hayas muerto de impaciencia ni te hayas desilusionado por horrible capítulo! XD!

~ S. Lily Potter: 

Hola! Muchísimas gracias! Estoy halagada por tus comentarios  ^^! Y bueno, respecto a tu pregunta(Muy buena, la pregunta!), Bueno, si recuerdas, cuando Harry llamó Sangre Sucia a Hermione, lo hizo gritando, todo histérico el chico. Así que alguien que aún no se dormía los escuchó, y corrió la voz. No diré quien, no quiero darle mala fama a ese personaje, jeje.

~ Anglik Djilah: 

¡Hola! Muy bien, te felicito! En efecto, sí. A Dean le gusta Hermione ;)! Que mono! En fin,  la verdad que sí, pobre de Harry. Hermione aún no sabe que ella era la del sueño, pero en cuanto s entere, no lo tomará muy bien que digamos. ¡Espero no hayas muerto! Gracias por tu review y paciencia.

~ Romy_Lupin: 

Hola, Romina. Muchas gracias en verdad por tu review! Que bueno que me hayas escribido, te lo agradezco nuevamente. No te preocupes, Harry no se quedará con la detestable de Cho. ¡Un saludo!

~ Mattie Pottier:

Cielos, cielos...MIL GRACIAS! Nunca nadie me había dicho algo así con tanta intensidad. No sabes como te lo agradezco, en serio. Me tienes profundamente halagada! En verdad, Gracias! Muchas gracias! Muchísimas gracias!

Espero éste capítulo, no te haya enfadado por largo ^^U! ¡Un beso, y gracias de nuevo!

Ahí están mis 12 adorados Reviews! Gracias a los que se toman la molestia de dejarme un Reviewsito xD Son de gran apoyo para un autor, y para que una historia siga adelante como debe ser. Un saludo a todos y un abrazo afectuoso.

Los quiero.

~ Ésta niña os agradecerá si un review le dan =P...~


	8. Abrazo

**Sensaciones Verdaderas**

Capítulo VIII: Abrazo

El tintineo de una cuchara golpeando una copa resonó por todo el Gran Comedor. Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie, mirando a todos sus alumnos, esperando que guardaran silencio y le pusieran atención.

-Como ya sabrán -dijo una vez siendo escuchado por todos- Hogwarts estará de fiesta con el gran evento de Miss Witch Universe. El jurado llegará para la hora de la cena aproximadamente, y para más comodidad, se hospedará aquí, así que por lo tanto, les tendré que pedir que no vayan a molestarlos demasiado -agregó, embozando una sonrisa de burla- Sin más preámbulos¡a comer!.

En cuanto la comida apareció en sus platos, todos empezaron a digerir, aunque todos comentaban sobre el famoso y esperado evento. Excepto tal vez, Harry y Hermione, puesto que Ron platicaba animadamente sobre Kathleen Koontz con los demás compañeros.

-¡Si les digo que es fenomenal¡Ella casi nunca da entrevistas! -comentaba el pelirrojo con la boca llena.

- No lo creo -dejó escapar Hermione, arrojándole El Profeta que hasta hace minutos estaba leyendo- Casi todo trata sobre entrevistas de ella.

-¡Genial! -Exclamó Ron, dejando de comer para leer.

Harry miraba perdidamente su comida, removiéndola con su tenedor y sin probar ningún bocado. Ni siquiera oía las conversaciones de sus amigos por estar tan perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Harry? - La castaña lo miraba con extrañeza, al notar que el chico no les prestaba atención.

-¿Eh? -Respondió por fin el aludido.

- Parece que no tienes hambre.

-No, la verdad no.

- Yo tampoco... -pareciera que Hermione quería decir algo más, pero sus labios no soltaron más palabras, y todo se volvió silencio.

Harry volvió a bajar la mirada a su plato, y a volver a remover su comida. Su amiga lo miraba con desesperación, empezando a remover su comida también. De pronto la chica abrió su boca y soltó las frases que tanto le costaba decir.

-¿Quisieras...acompañarme de nuevo a Hogsmeade? -Harry levantó la mirada y se topó con los nerviosos gestos de Hermione- Bueno, ya sabes...aún nos queda toda la tarde de éste sábado, y tengo algunas cosas que hacer y que no puedo esperar para mañana.

-Claro -Respondió el chico, embozando una sonrisa.

-¡Perfecto! -Dijo la muchacha mientras se levantaba de pie - Entonces permíteme traer mi abrigo y enseguida vuelvo para irnos.

-¿En este momento? -Preguntó anonado.

-Claro, después de todo no tenemos hambre. Bueno, nos vemos en la entrada. -Y dicho esto, Hermione se fue corriendo hacía la torre de Gryffindor.

-¿Y Hermione? -Preguntó Ron una vez que notó la ausencia de la castaña.

-Fue por su abrigo, la voy a acompañar a Hogsmeade.

-¡Picaron! -Ron le lanzó una mirada burlona a Harry, y éste solo le regresó un gesto de confusión.

-Como digas... En fin, nos vemos al rato -Harry se puse de pie y se despidió con la mano de Ron, saliendo corriendo hacia la entrada.

A los minutos, Hermione llegó abrigada, y en su brazo llevaba el abrigo de Harry. El chico le agradeció por haberle traído el abrigo, y al terminar de ponérselo, ambos salieron rumbo a Hogsmeade.

----------

Hogsmeade estaba más tranquilo y sereno, puesto que la mayoría de los alumnos comían en Hogwarts.

Aún así, unos cuantos seguían paseando por las calles de Hogsmeade, tal como Harry y Hermione.

El ojiverde no cesaba de observar a su acompañante, esperando recibir algún tipo de pista que le ayudara a descifrar lo que Hermione tenía en mente.

En cambio, Hermione posaba su mirada al piso, deseando encontrar las palabras indicadas para dárselas a Harry.

-¿Y...que era eso que querías hacer? – Le preguntó por fin el chico.

-Bueno... antes que nada, te pido que no te vayas a enojar – Sentenció la muchacha, mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Está bien.

-Bueno, verás... No es que no confíe en ella, pero...

-¿Ella? –Interrumpió Harry- ¿A quién te refieres?

-Eh... Cho Chang. – Contestó lentamente, deteniéndose tal como lo acababa de hacer Harry.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? –Harry había fruncido el ceño y sin darse cuenta, empezó a intimidar a su amiga.

-Bueno¿recuerdas los broches que iba a comprar?

-¿Los que cambiaban de color según tu estado de ánimo?

-Si. Bueno, pues cuando nos dirigíamos al Gran Comedor para comer, les dije a ti y a Ron que se adelantaran para poder dejar mis libros en mi cama...

-Si, si. Lo recuerdo.

-Pues cuando ya venía de regreso, me topé con Cho y sus amigas...aunque ellas no me vieron, pero bueno, el punto es que escuché parte de su charla, y...

-¿Y?

-Cho traía puestos los broches y hablaban sobre ellos...

-Espera –interrumpió bruscamente- ¿Qué no tú los habías comprado?

-Los iba a comprar, pero Cho llegó y bueno...me los ganó. –Hizo una pausa, en la cual Harry se mostraba atónito.

-Bueno –Dijo, reaccionando por fin- ¿Y eso que tiene¿Que tiene de raro que estuvieran hablando de esos broches?

-Una de sus amigas dijo que nunca había visto broches de ese tipo, que había visto otras prendas que cambiaban de color según el estado de ánimo, pero que jamás unos broches. Y eso que según siempre estaba al pendiente de la tienda.

-Y sigo preguntando... ¿Y?

-Pues me parece extraño….¿A ti no?

-Estas alucinando Hermione –Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza y caminó hasta llegar a una banca donde se sentó.

-Cuando estaba viendo los broches, te juro que esos no estaban ahí, pero de repente sentí la curiosidad por ver de nuevo y ahí estaban...¿No es raro? – Hermione siguió al muchacho e imitándolo se sentó a su lado.

-No lo sé...

-Además, ahora que recuerdo, cuando Cho se puso los broches no cambiaron de color, y se supone que cuando se los puso se sentía victoriosa, tuvieron que haber cambiado de color ¿No crees?

-¿Se veía bien? -Preguntó Harry, a la vez que levantaba su mirada al cielo.

-¿Qué?

-Cho¿se veía bien con los broches?

Hermione no contestó.

Miró a Harry de manera reprochante e incrédula. Le dio un fuerte empujón y se levantó de la banca rápidamente, alejándose del lugar con pasos apresurados.

Harry se levantó de un brinco y se echó a correr para alcanzarla. Puesto que la chica no le hacia caso cuando le gritaba que se detuviera, la tomó de la mano justo cuando la muchacha la dirigía a su rostro.

-¡Espera¿Qué pasa Hermione? –Exclamó una vez que la chica se detuvo, y aunque Harry la sostenía de la mano, ella le estaba dando la espalda. -¡Hermione, contéstame!

Hermione, irritada se soltó bruscamente de Harry y se giró a él. Cuando Harry vio su rostro sintió un nudo en la garganta. Los ojos de la muchacha estaban vidriosos, conteniendo las lagrimas, más sin embargo, tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa, dices? –Dijo por fin, claramente molesta- ¡Pasa que estaba intentando preocuparme por lo que te gusta a ti, es decir Cho¡Todo esto te lo decía porque lo considere muy raro y como últimamente te han pasado cosas raras, lo mejor era que estuvieras enterado!

Hermione no pudo reprochar nada más.

Los calidos brazos del muchacho la capturaron en un apretado abrazo, dejando sorprendida y sonrojada a más no poder a la pobre chica.

Silencio.

Dudosamente, Hermione lo abrazó también, muy lentamente, escuchando los acelerados latidos de ambos. Harry presionó un poco más, solo un poco más, poco a poco, lentamente. Dejando fluir las cosas con su naturalidad.

-Perdón…- Dijo el chico, en un leve susurro.- No había notado tus intenciones. Soy un mal amigo, pues mientras tu estás preocupándote hasta por Cho solo por mí, yo lo único que hago es herirte…En verdad lo siento.

Presionó un poco más…Esta vez, Hermione.

-En verdad…-Repuso la muchacha después de unos minutos de silencio. -…Deseo que estés bien, Harry. De verdad lo quiero así.

El aludido le sonrió y sin pensarlo dos veces le plantó un fugaz pero dulce beso en la frente a la muchacha. Ella cerró sus ojos y dejó reposar su cabeza en el pecho de él, embozando una pequeña sonrisa.

El tiempo les parecio detenerse por segundos.

Todo parecía tan perfecto.

Pero no llegaba a más, pues lo que parecía perfección era solo eso.

Apariencia.

Y como dicen por ahí, las apariencias engañan...

-¿Ha-Harry? –Una melosa voz se escuchó a distancia.

Cho Chang observaba la escena desde unos metros a distancia, con las manos empuñadas contra su pecho, y con una mirada que reflejaba más que asombro.

Harry y Hermione se separaron tan rápido como escucharon a Cho. Y ésta los seguía viendo con reprobación.

El muchacho estaba en una gran situación vergonzosa. ¿Qué habrá pensado Cho, ahora de él? Se preguntó.

Miró de reojo a Hermione, la muchacha estaba cabizbaja como esperando algún grito o regaño. Y luego se giro a ver a Cho. La chica lo miraba con reclamo, como exigiendo una explicación.

-Ho-hola Cho –Atinó a decir, casi balbuceando.

-Solo te buscaba –Exclamó secamente la aludida- porque la profesora McGonagall tiene rato que pregunta por ti, así que, como buena amiga, quise venir a avisarte.

-Ah…este, gracias.

-Sí, claro. No hay problema. –Cho desvió su mirada hacia Hermione, quien también le miraba.- Granger…¿Por qué será que no me sorprende encontrarte aquí?.

Hermione bajó su mirada.

-¿Qué tiene de malo, Cho? –Replicó Harry, al ver derrotada a su amiga.

-¿Por qué la defiendes?

-¿Por qué la atacas?

Cho rechinó los dientes en forma de desaprobación, y le lanzó una mirada de reproche a Harry.

-No discutan. –Dijo por fin la castaña- Después de todo, no es lo mejor discutir por malentendidos como este. Además Harry, tienes algo más importante que hacer ahora. La profesora te está buscando.

Harry asintió. Era verdad, la profesora lo buscaba, pero…¿Para qué? .

Después de un rato de meditación, Harry dio un respingo, alarmado.

-¡Es verdad! –Exclamó- ¡Hoy tenía que haber ido a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore después del desayuno¡Y ya es muy tarde!

-¿Pues que esperas? –Le dijo Hermione, igual de alarmada- ¡Corre!

Harry asintió y salió corriendo rumbo al castillo, dejando a solas a ambas chicas, quienes lo observaban correr hasta que lo perdieron de vista.

Ambas se miraron.

Miradas serias. Desafiantes. Decididas.

Cho se encaminó hacia Hermione, quedando muy cerca de su rostro. Intimidándola.

-¿Entonces dices… -Le dijo, en tono de desafío- que fue un malentendido?

-Sí… -Hermione dio unos pasos atrás, tratando de alejarse, pero Cho volvió acercarse, intimidándola aún más.

-No sé si eso sea cierto, pero…

Cho puso su mano en el hombro de la castaña, y acercó sus labios al oído de la chica.

-Ten cuidado… - Susurró lentamente.

Hermione se alejó de Cho rápidamente, expresando sorpresa.

Eso fue terrorífico, pensó la castaña. No era que le temiera a Cho, pero su tono de voz fue tan extraño. Y esa conducta acosadora ni se mencione.

Cho le sonrió como a manera de triunfo y se alejó de ahí, camino al castillo.

Hermione posó su mano a su oído y bajó la cabeza, pensativa.

-Cuidado… -Se repitió para sí misma en voz baja, con un dejo de preocupación.

Cho no se veía que fuera del tipo de chicas que hicieran daño a la gente solo por que si.

¿Verdad?

Cho no sería capaz de hacerle algo…

¿Cierto?

Cho no es de ese tipo de personas. Ella es una buena persona. Después de todo a Harry le gusta. Harry la quiere.

Harry la quiere…a ella. A Cho.

Harry.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza, como intentando borrar esos pensamientos. Pero era inútil. No podía escapar de la realidad.

Aunque no quisiera verla, ahí está. Siempre ha estado y siempre estará.

Y la realidad es…

-Harry y Cho…- Murmuró.

----------

Hermione llegó a la sala común cargando con una bolsa de chocolates y panecillos, percatándose de que la sala estaba casi vacía. Los únicos que estaban ahí eran Ron y Crookshanks.

La muchacha suspiró resignada al ver como el pelirrojo intentaba llamar la atención del gato, quien dormía en un sofá muy a sus anchas.

-Oye, Ron – Espetó, haciendo que el aludido brincara del susto.

-¡Hermione! Me asustaste, no hagas eso!

-Uy, perdón.

La muchacha dejó la bolsa en una de las mesas y se sentó en un sillón, con cara de aburrimiento.

-Oye¿Dónde dejaste a Harry? Venia contigo.

- Está con el profesor Dumbledore, había olvidado que tenía que ir con él.

-Ya veo¿y que trajiste? – Preguntó, mirando maliciosamente a la bolsa sobre la mesa.

-Oh, es verdad. Les compre a ti y a Crookshanks algunos chocolates y panecillos.

Agradecido, Ron corrió hasta la bolsa, sacando una gran barra de chocolate. Crookshanks, al percatarse, no tardó en levantarse de un brinco, dirigiéndose con gran velocidad hacia Ron.

----------

Cuando Harry regresó, venía tan serio que Hermione y Ron se abstuvieron de preguntarle como le había ido. Así que los tres se limitaron a sentarse, sin siquiera conversar, en la sala común.

Estaban en un ambiente silencioso e incomodo. Cada quien perdido en pensamientos. Dudando si alguno de ellos se enojaría si alguien se atreviese a romperel silencio.

Pero ese momento no duró sino hasta que de un de repente la puerta de la sala común se abrió estruendosamente de par en par, a la vez que se dejaban entrar todos los alumnos de Gryffindor.

Era una reunión para ponerse de acuerdo con lo del concurso de Miss Witch Universe.

Se hablaron las reglas y los requisitos y justo ahora se estaban seleccionando a las candidatas.

-Deben de ser dos. Una para ser Gryffindor Queen y otra para ser Hogwarts Queen – Decía alguien por ahí.

-¿Quién se apunta? – Decía otro.

Pronto todo estalló en murmullos, gritos y risas. Intentando ponerse de acuerdo. Harry, Hermione y Ron se habían refugiado en un rincón, abrumados de tanto relajo. Ron parecía ser el único interesado de los tres.

- ¿Se imaginan cuando llegue Kathleen Koontz?- Exclamaba el pelirrojo como por tercera vez.

-Todo esto es una perdida de tiempo, seguramente harán que perdamos clases – Refunfuñó Hermione.

-Ojalá estés en lo cierto, Hermy! – Agregó Ron divertido.

- Pues yo también pienso lo mismo que Hermione– Exclamó Harry, provocando una reacción un tanto dramática de Ron.

-¿Tu también Harry¡No lo puedo creer¡A todo mundo les gustan los concursos de belleza!

- Pues ya ves que no a todos – Repuso Hermione, y Ron no le quedó más que asentir desanimado.

De pronto, el rostro del pelirrojo se iluminó, anunciando que una idea le había llegado. Y en cuanto se las dejó saber a sus amigos, éstos, horrorizados, se negaron rotundamente.

-Ay ¿porqué no? Sería genial!

-¡Claro que no! – repusieron al unísono Harry y Hermione.

- Claro que sí. Sería estupendo que Hermione concursara.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre tal atrocidad?... ¡A mi no me gusta... Eso!

-Oh, bueno. Está bien.

Justo se dieron cuenta que el relajo había cesado, y caras sonrientes se veían por todos lados, al parecer ya habían seleccionado a las candidatas, y todo estaba marchando con más calma.

Poco a poco los alumnos fueron marchándose. Unos salieron de la sala, otros se fueron a los dormitorios, al final muy pocos quedaron en la sala, entre ellos Harry, Hermione y Ron.

-Ay¿ya vieron? Ya no nos enteramos de nada – Se quejó el pelirrojo.

-Mejor así – Espetó Harry y cuando iba a decir algo más con respecto a eso, una jovencita se acercaba muy apurada a ellos. Era Ginny Weasley, hermana menor de Ron. Ésta se dirigió especialmente a Ron.

-Ah, hola Ginny... –Dejó escapar Ron.

-¡Ron, a que no adivinas que!... ¡Me uní y soy candidata!

Ron abrió los ojos como plato, y sus orejas comenzaron a enrojecerse. Harry y Hermione miraron a su amigo, horrorizados, temiendo que explotara...

- ¿QUÉ!

* * *

****

**Notas:**

¡Hola, hola!

Lo sé¡Cuanto tiempo! U La verdad que había dejado esto por la paz por tantas cosas que ocurrieron y me fueron quitando el tiempo poco a poco. Pero, demonios, me gusta mucho esto, y no puedo dejarlo. Así que aprovechando que son vacaciones me he dado otra vuelta por aquí y ésta vez para quedarme duela a quien le duela XD.

¡Como los extrañé!

Ahora que he vuelto, les aseguro que no me tardaré mucho, puesto que ya he planificado bien mi tiempo y me he asegurado de dejar un espacio para esto (Con eso de que voy a dos escuelas a la vez, es muy cansado y me resta tiempo). Así que espero me sigan apoyando, y no se molesten conmigo, si no es mucho pedir ).

Bueno, este capitulo lo hice con mucho entusiasmo y dedicado a ustedes que me esperaron pacientemente (Y aunque no fuera así, y igual es la dedicación xD). Espero les haya gustado, y no se preocupen tendrán el otro muy pronto!

Disculpen la tardanza, en serio. Y bueno, me despido que debo ir ayudarle a mi madre con la cena de año nuevo. Y a próposito... ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Ésta niña os agradecerá si un review le dan P...


End file.
